Fantasías
by Tweeties
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles, viñetas y one shots. Todas las parejas. Universo Alterno. OoC en algunos.
1. Juegos en la oficina

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**.

Summary: No era el trabajo que buscaba, pero Bella Swan dejó de quejarse por tener que quedarse horas extra cuando encontró un compañero para pasar el rato.  
Pareja: Bella/Edward

* * *

**Juegos en la oficina  
**

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Se suponía que mi hora de salida era a las seis, pero tenía tantos pendientes que parecía que me iba a tener que quedar a dormir en la oficina. Sin embargo, no podía quejarme; era la nueva, y Rosalie me había advertido que, por lo regular, a los nuevos les dejan las tareas más pesadas. Según ella, era cuestión de tiempo para que Leah, mi jefa, se diera cuenta de mi potencial y me asignara responsabilidades adecuadas a mí.

Me llamo Bella Swan y tengo veintiséis años. Estuve trabajando como columnista en un pequeño periódico local, el cual cerró por las ventas tan bajas que tenía. No quedó otro remedio que buscar otro empleo, aunque no tuviera relación a mis deseos de seguir escribiendo. Rose, mi compañera de apartamento, me recomendó para el puesto de una de las tantas asistentes de dirección de Twilight Co., empresa en la que ella lleva trabajando desde que salimos de la universidad hace cuatro años.

No tenía nada qué perder; la paga era muy buena, así como el horario (o al menos en cuanto se 'regularicen' las cosas), por lo que decidí tomar el puesto.

Suspiré una vez más, recordándome a mí misma que necesitaba el dinero para pagar mi parte de la renta. Hoy en día, Starbucks no contrata a chicas de arriba de veinticinco años, y no podía quedarme más tiempo sin trabajar.

―¿Bella? ―escuché una dulce voz desde el pasillo― ¿Sigues aquí?

Era Ángela Webber, otra de las 'nuevas'. La contrataron apenas un mes antes que a mí, pero seguía bajo las órdenes de Mike Newton, su jefe, quien parecía no querer darle tregua con la cantidad de pendientes. La semana pasada, la pobre se había quedado hasta las dos de la mañana.

―Sí, Áng. Nada más me faltan un par de cosas y me voy a casa.

―Todos decimos eso, cielo ―dijo, dándome una mirada de comprensión― ¿Necesites que te ayude con algo?

―Es tarde, Ángela ―suspiré― Además, ¿no se supone que hoy celebras algo con Ben?

Ben era su novio. Se habían comprometido hace un par de semanas, y según me había contado ella, hoy finalmente había hecho planes para ir a cenar con sus padres y celebrar la noticia.

―Me siento mal por dejarte así, Bella. Deja todo y mañana te ayudo a terminarlo.

―¡Tonterías! ¡Lo terminaré pronto! Leah necesita esta presentación para mañana por la mañana.

―Vale ―suspiró―. Cualquier cosa, me llamas a mi móvil y vendré a echarte una mano.

―Sí, mamá ―bromeé―. Anda, ve a divertirte con tu prometido.

Seguí tecleando frenéticamente en mi computadora. Me estaba empezando a dar migraña y los archivos parecían multiplicarse por su cuenta. Mi único consuelo era que se acercaba el fin de semana, por lo que podría descansar de la presión de la oficina.

Entonces, escuché que algo se había caído en una de las oficinas. No era normal, puesto a que nadie se quedaba después de las seis.

Me puse de pie y tomé un abrecartas, como una manera infantil de protegerme. Mientras salía de mi cubículo y avanzaba hacia el origen del sonido, parecía que caían más objetos y se escuchaban algunos golpes.

_Tonta_, me reprendí mentalmente, _ no te hagas la valiente y llama a seguridad. ¿Qué tal si es alguien armado?_

Avancé un par de metros más, hasta que finalmente escuché algo que, de cierta manera, me consoló: un fuerte gemido femenino.

Resoplé con molestia; era la segunda vez en la semana que Mike Newton se enrollaba con alguna de las secretarias del edificio, y sin pudor alguno, salían la las instalaciones a continuar con su numerito. En más de una ocasión lo había pillado, y él me juraba y perjuraba que era la última vez. Me daba igual; él no me debía nada, y no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Me di la media vuelta, dispuesta a regresar a mi cubículo y terminar con mi trabajo, cuando de pronto la mujer gritó de excitación y me congelé en mi sitio.

―¡Oh, Edward! ¡_Ugh_, bebé, justo _ahí_!

_Ah, Edward._

Edward Cullen era el hijo del presidente de Twilight Co., Carlisle Cullen, y un claro ejemplo del macho prepotente que siente que el mundo está a sus pies. Rara vez venía a la oficina, pues siempre enviaba a sus asistentes por sus pendientes. Aparecía todos los días en los portales de espectáculos con una chica diferente o en algún escándalo. No importaba, pues papi Cullen se encargaba de limpiar su mierda.

Sabía por todas mis compañeras, que el hombre era muy apuesto: alto, cuerpo de infarto, unos ojos verdes que deslumbraban a cualquiera que tuviera una vagina… y hasta las que no tuvieran. En los tres meses que tenía laborando en Twilight Co., jamás lo había visto, así que era como un rumor para mí. Rosalie en más de una ocasión me había advertido de tener cuidado con él, pues tenía la maldita costumbre de enredarse con las chicas de la oficina, y un par de semanas después, ellas terminaban renunciando por el trato tan frío que Edward Cullen les daba después de botarlas.

Mi experiencia en relaciones sentimentales era casi nula, pero podía ver a tipos como Edward Cullen, así como Mike Newton, como personas _no-bienvenidas_. Después de que mi ex novio, Jacob Black, había terminado conmigo por Nessie, mi hermana, decidí que iba a disfrutar de mi soltería tanto como fuera posible.

Llegué a mi lugar y saqué mis audífonos de uno de los cajones de mi escritorio. No tenía ánimos para soportar más gritos y necesitaba terminar mi trabajo. Mi cuerpo involuntariamente se relajó cuando Claro de Luna llenó mi cabeza.

Estaba a punto de terminar la presentación, cuando sentí un tirón en mi audífono derecho. Miré hacia el metiche que no me dejaba terminar mi trabajo, sorprendiéndome al encontrar un par de esmeraldas viéndome con una perfecta ceja alzada.

―¿Disculpa, pero no se supone que ya deberías estar en casa, cielo? ―preguntaron los ojos con una voz aterciopelada. Parpadeé un par de veces para aclarar mi cabeza y contestar algo coherente.

―Yo… yo estaba… ―balbuceé.

―Sí, ya veo que aquí estas ―rió―. Nunca te había visto por aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas, amor?

―Isabella Sw-Swan.

―Mucho gusto ―tomó mi mano y besó el dorso―. Edward Cullen.

Me tomó dos segundos procesar la información. Entonces, retiré mi mano con cierta violencia y regresé a mi trabajo.

―Mucho gusto, señor Cullen. Ahora, si me permite, tengo cosas qué terminar.

―¡Vaya! Con que hay algo de carácter ―giró mi silla para que quedara otra vez frente a él―. Dime Edward, amor, el señor Cullen es mi padre.

―Bien, Edward ―dije, enfatizando su nombre―, necesito terminar esto.

―No, no lo necesitas ―dijo, con una jodida sonrisa torcida. Sentí que empezaba a humedecerme―. Te noto demasiado tensa, y pensé que tal vez yo podría ayudarte.

Sabía a qué clase de 'ayuda' se refería, y por mucho que mi subconsciente (o mi libido, mejor dicho) estaba más que de acuerdo en aceptar, mi sentido común luchaba fervientemente contra mis deseos de comprobar por qué la chica gritaba tanto hace rato.

Ignoré su oferta y me levanté de mi lugar, dejándolo ahí parado. _¡Resiste, mujer!_, me dije a mí misma.

Llegué hasta el área de descanso y opté por servirme una taza de café. Agradecí a todos los cielos que alguien tuviera suficiente sentido de consideración hacia los pobres novatos y dejara la cafetera llena y lista para servirse. Tomé mi taza y regresé a mi cubículo, esperando que Edward no estuviera todavía ahí.

Suspiré de alivio cuando vi que mi lugar estaba vacío, pero antes de llegar a mi silla, una fuerte y penetrante voz llenó el lugar, haciéndome sentir como una niña que iba a ser castigada por su padre.

―Señorita Swan. ¿Sería tan amable de venir a mi oficina?

Maldije mentalmente. Si iba, tarde o temprano caería ante él; si me negaba, mi trabajo podía correr peligro. El maldito me tenía entre la espada y la pared y se regodeaba ante eso.

Sin otra solución en mente, avancé hasta la última puerta del pasillo, en donde las elegantes puertas dobles de madera citaban "Edward Cullen. Vicepresidente". Lo encontré detrás de su escritorio, con sus manos apoyadas en este y con la mirada fija en mi dirección.

―¿Sí, señor? ―dije, mostrando toda la seguridad que podía.

―Bien, señorita Swan. En vista de que usted parece una persona muy trabajadora, creo que no le importará tener un poco más de tareas a realizar. ¿O me equivoco?

Rechiné los dientes. Maldito bastardo.

―No, señor. Pero le recuerdo que yo trabajo para la señorita Clearwater, no para usted. Y ella tiene una importante presentación que realizar mañana por la mañana; razón por la cual me encuentro a estas horas en el trabajo. No lo hago por gusto, señor Cullen, es por necesidad de terminar las cosas a tiempo. Quiero quedar en buenos términos con la señorita Clearwater, _mi_ jefa.

―Ahí es donde estás mal, Isabella. Leah trabaja para mí, así que indirectamente tú también lo haces. Si yo le doy más responsabilidades a Leah, tus responsabilidades también aumentan. Así es esto, _querida_. Si le digo a Leah que necesito que su asistente esté en mi oficina a las seis de la mañana, te puedo asegurar que no tendrás otra opción que estar a esa hora. Mis órdenes también son para ti. ¿Lo has entendido?

―Bien, señor. He entendido todo a la perfección. Mañana por la mañana comenzaré con lo que usted me solicite ―refunfuñé.

―Nuh-hu ―negó, sonriendo torcidamente―. Yo tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer que Leah, así que harás lo que te pida esta misma noche, no puedo esperar hasta mañana. Si no le parece, Isabella, puede ir tomando sus cosas y dejar su cubículo limpio antes de irse. No la obligaré a hacer algo con lo que usted no esté de acuerdo.

Cerré los ojos y cerré mis dedos hasta formarlos puño. Casi podía sentir las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos, nada más del coraje que sentía en ese momento. Tragué pesado y levanté la frente en alto.

―De acuerdo.

―Aunque… ―empezó, poniendo su dedo índice en su barbilla, fingiendo estar pensando sus palabras― ¡Nah! No creo que te interese.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que esto…

―¿Qué cosa?

―Tal vez… podríamos llegar a un trato.

… excepto eso.

Toda la expresión destilaba sexo. Ni siquiera tenía que decirlo, pues su imponente mirada decía todo.

Me tragué mi orgullo y decidí que era mejor preguntarle. A lo mejor, si lograba convencerlo de que podía trabajar todas las horas extra que quisiera, por el tiempo que decidiera, me dejaría ir a terminar mi trabajo y poder irme a casa.

―¿Un trato? ―pregunté, con fingida inocencia.

―Verás, Isabella, a mi me gusta _jugar_ ―dijo de forma traviesa. Parecía un niño al que le daban luz verde para escoger el juguete que quisiera de la tienda.

Lo sabía. El imbécil no había quedado satisfecho con la puta de hace un rato y quería que yo le ayudara a terminar. ¡Ni de coña! Cerré nuevamente los ojos y respiré profundo, preparándome mentalmente a quedar desempleada otra vez. Cuando los abrí, Edward estaba frente a mí.

―No tiene caso que te resistas, Isabella ―amaba cómo susurraba mi nombre. Aunque prefería mil veces que me dijeran Bella, lo decía de una manera tan… _irresistible_―. Si hay algo en lo que soy excepcionalmente bueno, es en saber lo que una mujer desea. _Tú_ me deseas.

Giré mi cabeza para no tener que enfrentarlo, pero acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurró la cosa más asombrosa y todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para caer ante él:

―Y _yo_ te deseo.

Sabía que tenía que negarme, sin importar lo mucho que él tenía razón: le deseaba terriblemente. Iba a contestarle que era un engreído, pero en ese momento, su boca cubrió la mía y sus manos aprisionaron mi cintura. Traté de apartarlo, poniendo mis manos en su pecho y empujando con fuerza, pero parecía que eso lo motivaba a apretarme más contra él, haciéndome sentirlo… _completamente_.

Su lengua recorrió mis labios hasta que finalmente los abrí, degustando su sabor. No me pude contener, y un fuerte gemido salió de mí, y me presioné con más fuerza contra su esculpido cuerpo. Podía sentir cada pulgada de su firme anatomía contra mi cuerpo.

Comenzamos a movernos, hasta que sentí que mi espalda chocaba contra la puerta. Entonces, como si pesara dos gramos, me cargó, sujetándome por el trasero, al tiempo que yo enrollaba mis piernas en su cintura. La falda que llevaba puesta se alzó, dejando al descubierto mis muslos. Sentí sus manos recorrer mis piernas hasta llegar al borde de mi falda, deslizando sus dedos por el contorno de mi ropa interior. Gemí con más fuerza.

Dejé de reprimirme y llevé mis manos hasta la parte de atrás de su cabeza, jalando un poco el cabello de su nuca. Esto dejó expuesto su cuello, así que comencé a besar su garganta, mordiendo su manzana de Adán en el proceso. Por su parte, Edward había rasgado mis bragas y ahora masajeaba con fuerza mi centro, mientras yo me restregaba contra sus dedos. Casi podía sentir que goteaba por su mano cuando introdujo un par de dedos.

No iba a poder contenerme por más tiempo, así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude recuperar, me separé de él, manteniendo una distancia como para poder mover mis manos por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a la hebilla de su cinturón. Él abría con maestría los botones de mi blusa y desabrochaba mi sostén, mientras yo peleaba contra su estúpido pantalón. Soltó una risita y me ayudó a removérselo, dejando caer su pantalón y sus bóxers en el camino.

Finalmente, estábamos los dos completamente desnudos. Comenzó a restregar su miembro contra mi sexo, haciéndome estremecer por la anticipación, hasta que finalmente comenzó a introducirlo en mi entrada. Con cada centímetro, me sentía cada vez más y más llena, hasta que al final, metió todo de golpe, consiguiendo que los dos gimiéramos con fuerza por el contacto. Se quedó quieto unos instantes, permitiéndome que me acostumbrar a su tamaño, antes de empezar a moverse contra mí.

La sensación de su miembro bombear mis pliegues era increíble. Sentí el burbujeante orgasmo lamer mi vientre bajo, así que sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo. La situación empeoró cuando sus labios capturaron mi pezón derecho y comenzó a succionar con fuerza, llevándome al borde a los pocos segundos. Grité fuertemente y arañé su espalda y sus brazos, como un débil intento de sujetarme a algo mientras caía por el precipicio. Un par de estocadas más, y Edward me hizo segunda, derramándose dentro de mí.

Con nuestras respiraciones corriendo de forma errática, me ayudó a volverme a poner sobre mis pies, pero me sentía tan débil que caí hacia la alfombra. Se sentó a mi lado, recargándose en la puerta, para tratar de recuperar su aliento.

Me sentía como una idiota adolescente, controlada por las hormonas, y quise llorar en ese momento. Estaba segura de que él se iba a aprovechar de esto, y dentro de poco, sería otra más de las putas que se enredaron con él y terminaron renunciando de la empresa.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no iba a dejarme tumbar por las emociones negativas en este momento. Estaba dispuesta a disfrutar cada segundo antes de marcharme, para que al menos valiera la pena mi salida.

Aproveché la posición en la que se encontraba y me senté a horcajadas en su regazo, gimiendo por el contacto con mi hinchado y sensible clítoris y empecé a restregarme contra él. No tardó mucho y comenzó a besarme frenéticamente, mientras sentía su erección volver a la vida. Sonreí ante mi logro y casi me doy una palmadita en la espalda por ello. Estaba a punto de deslizarme sobre él, cuando de repente, me tomó por la cintura y me recostó en la alfombra, colocando mis tobillos en sus hombros, y fue Edward quien se introdujo en mí. Gracias a la posición que me había puesto, lo sentí casi en la garganta.

Ahora lo hacía con más fuerza, y para mí era delicioso. Sentir sus manos en mis pechos y sus labios contra los míos; podía guardar esta sensación para siempre. Las otras tenían razón (y, por un instante, me sentí celosa): él era magnífico para esto. Me deleité recorriendo cada parte de su anatomía: su marcado abdomen, su espalda ancha y sus fuertes brazos. En ese momento, Edward Cullen era mío.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había llegado al orgasmo, cuando de repente, sentí que su miembro comenzaba a pulsar nuevamente y sus embestidas eran más rápidas y erráticas, hasta que llegó a su propio orgasmo, soltando un gruñido gutural y desplomándose sobre mí.

Miré hacia la enorme ventana que estaba en su oficina, y me sorprendió enormemente ver al Sol asomándose por el horizonte._ ¿Qué hora era?_ Me levanté rápidamente, dejándolo tumbado en la alfombra, recuperando el aliento, y comencé a recoger mis cosas. Cuando por fin pude recolectar todo (a excepción de mis bragas destrozadas) sentí una fuerte nalgada, que me hizo soltar un gritito y pegar un brinco.

―A partir de hoy eres _mi_ asistente ―dijo en mi oído, para después morder el lóbulo de mi oreja―. Y hoy te puedes tomar el día libre. Luego hablaremos de un aumento, Isabella.

Sonreí. No me iba a despedir.

Volteé para verlo colocarse sus ropas y acomodando un poco el desastre que habíamos hecho en su oficina en lo que yo me ponía mi ropa otra vez. Una vez que terminamos, me acompañó a la puerta y nos fuimos juntos hasta el estacionamiento, y antes de entrar a mi auto, me giré para quedar frente a él.

―Bella. Dime Bella ―susurré antes de darle un pequeño pico en los labios y marcharme.

Edward Cullen era un asno, pero había amado jugar con él en la oficina. Y eso sin duda, era algo a lo que me podía acostumbrar.

* * *

Por: **carliitha-cullen**

Este es un nuevo proyecto que surgió en una conversación vía Twitter. Queremos leer sus opiniones: a quiénes quieren ver aquí y sobre qué fantasía quieren que escribamos, y qué les parece esta idea.

Saludos

**Tweeties**


	2. Entre pan y harina

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**.

Summary: Desde que Jasper comenzó a trabajar en la panadería de sus padres, Alice no podía concentrarse con facilidad. Su mente se llenaba de miles de fantasías que incluían al rubio, a ella y la mesa de la cocina.  
Pareja: Jasper/Alice.

**

* * *

**

**Entre pan y harina.**

Suspiré mientras colocaba una mano en mi mejilla, sosteniendo mi cabeza en ella, mientras mi codo se apoyaba en la barra. Era casi hora de cerrar y mis padres habían ido a una fiesta, dejándome a mí como encargada de la panadería; normalmente esto no me hubiera molestado, pero me habían dejado sola con el hombre de mis más oscuras fantasías en el lugar con el que más fantaseaba.

Desde la barra podía escuchar los pasos y canciones tarareadas que el rubio trabajador hacía. Me lo podía imaginar limpiando la masa del mesón y murmurando miles de letras de canciones, como siempre, y se me venía a la mente sus manos acariciando la masa con esos finos y expertos dedos. Algunas veces, deseaba ser la masa que él moldeaba (y que me tocara por todos lados).

Me dediqué a acomodar los dulces de ciertos estantes para no pensar en él, pero era imposible. El silencio del lugar sólo era roto por mis suspiros y sus murmullos, por sus pasos y los míos; era insoportablemente tentador el saber que si lo hacíamos en ese momento, nadie lo sabría. Me mordí el labio al imaginarme cómo se sentiría su pecho entre mis dedos, mientras deslizaba la lengua por la carne de su hombro. Él y sus ojos malditamente azules podrían llegar a enloquecerme totalmente con sólo una mirada oscura, y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa sensual podrían hacerme desfallecer.

Jasper Hale, hermano de Rosalie quien fue mi antigua compañera de instituto y vecina, era mi perdición en todos los sentidos. Si él llegaba a tocarme alguna vez, estaba segura de que no podría controlarme y lo besaría (soy de esas a las que no le molesta tomar la iniciativa). A pesar de tener ya veintitrés años de edad y haber salido con algunos chicos, llegando a la cama con varios, nunca nadie la había hecho sentir de esa manera (como si fuera un ciervo a punto de ser cazado por ese león, de ojos azules y melena desordenada, que me miraba a lo lejos).

Pocas palabras habíamos cruzado, pero las palabras no me interesaban demasiado puesto que prefería caricias y jadeos ahogados de su parte. Me debatía internamente sobre si debía o no ir a la parte trasera de la panadería cuando alguien (él, el rubio sexy, Jasper) me tocó el hombro. Luché por contenerme y, al menos por ese momento, lo logré.

—Mary, sé que es mi trabajo pero, ¿podrías ayudarme a quitar algunos trozos de masa que quedaron pegados? Así puedes irte a tu casa más rápido —dijo él y me sentí morir al escuchar su voz gruesa y varonil entrar por mis oídos. Asentí.

—Te ayudaré, pero sólo si me llamas Alice —sonreí, como pude, antes de recibir un leve asentimiento por su parte.

—Alice es más bonito —me miró fijamente y creí ver un atisbo de interés, pero probablemente mi deseo estaba haciendo que imaginara cosas que no eran posibles. Según sabía, Jasper las prefería de piel morena y ojos oscuros (como su antigua novia, María, con la que había cortado hacía unas tres semanas según Rosalie me dijo).

Lo seguí al cuarto donde se preparaban los panes y noté que había mucha masa por limpiar aún cuando Jasper había comenzado hacía treinta minutos. Me mordí el labio al verlo agacharse para alcanzar el cubo lleno de agua y dos paños para limpiar, puesto que su trasero se apretó contra la tela de su jean y pude notar lo bien proporcionado que estaba. Sabía que debía tener los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria, pero en ese momento no me importó, recorrí su espalda con la mirada mientras se levantaba y lo miré a los ojos cuando dio la vuelta.

Cuando me dio el paño, sus dedos rozaron los míos mientras sonreía felinamente. Y en sus pupilas pude notar que él sabía lo que yo sentía con sus roces y sus miradas, pude notar que no le era indiferente y presencié un leve oscurecimiento en sus orbes (como cuando el cielo celeste del día da paso al azul oscuro de la noche). Sonreí con malicia mientras me mordía el labio, sus ojos se oscurecieron más y podía sentir su aliento en mi frente, incitándome.

—No te traje aquí para limpiar, Alice —dijo, suspirando entre mi cabello—. Huele a uvas, me gusta —deslizó una mano por mi costado, hasta posarla en mi cintura, y yo sólo suspiré mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¿Y, entonces, a qué? —pregunté, aún cuando lo sabía muy bien. Él rió suavemente y el sonido me hizo estremecer, sus labios se deslizaron a mi frente y luego a mis mejillas sonrojadas. Sus ojos, ahora oscuros, se cerraron sobre los míos y el agarre de sus dedos a mi cintura se incrementó.

—Lo sabes muy bien, pequeña —movió su pulgar por el hueso de mi cadera, gemí por lo bajo—, pero quieres que te lo diga, ¿verdad?

—S-sí —fue mi tonta respuesta. Él besó tenuemente mi mandíbula.

—Quiero hacerte mía, aquí y ahora mismo —sus dedos deshicieron el primer botón de mi camiseta, dejando un poco más de mi pecho a la vista—; llevo un tiempo soñando que te tengo sobre esta mesa y tú gimes por lo que hago, ¿sabes?, te imaginaba jadeando de placer mientras mis manos moldeaban tu figura e imaginaba tus súplicas…

—Calla y bésame, joder —gruñí, acercando sus labios a los míos. Me apretó contra él y pude sentir cada centímetro de su anatomía (todo lo que alguna vez deseé sentir). Unas gotas de sudor se deslizaron por su cuello y quise seguirlas con mis dedos, pero la camiseta que él vestía me lo impedía y lloriqueé en protesta. Él rió roncamente mientras soltaba el último botón y lanzaba mi camiseta al suelo.

—Eres mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginé —me besó, sentí su lengua recorrer cada rincón de mi boca y mi saliva se mezclaba con la suya en lo que parecía una batalla. La camiseta de él ya estaba junto a la mía cuando sentí que deslizaba sus dedos hacia el borde de mi short, tanteando hasta encontrar el botón; sus labios jugaron en mi cuello y mi clavículas al igual que mis uñas se apoderaban de la piel de su espalda, sintiendo sus músculos y huesos.

Me levantó del suelo, encajando sus dedos en mi trasero y me sentó sobre la mesa (aquella mesa que jamás volvería a ver igual); gemí cuando rocé su erección con mi muslo izquierdo y mi visión estaba borrosa (pero, a la vez, podía detallarlo con tanta facilidad). Suspiré cuando se deshizo de mi short y una risita tonta se escapó de mis labios cuando deslicé mi dedo índice por todo su torso hasta llevar al botón de su estorboso pantalón.

Su lengua jugueteó con mi pezón por encima de la tela del sujetador y yo jadeé ante las sensaciones que él podía producir en mí. Me lo desató con agilidad, como si hubiera nacido para eso, y mordisqueó levemente mi pezón derecho al momento en que su mano se movía al hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Sus labios me buscaron, frenéticos, y yo los recibí con gusto; sentí sus manos bajar hasta mis bragas y pude sentir que me mojaba aún más debido a la anticipación. No queriendo quedarme atrás, deslicé mis pequeñas manos hasta su bóxer, intentando quitarlo de mi camino.

Ambas prendas cayeron al suelo en un ruido sordo y me bebí la imagen del hombre de mis fantasías desnudo (y real, porque la fantasía estaba cumpliéndose) y él también me miraba. Sus uñas se encajaron en mi cintura, acercándome para poder besarme, mientras yo jugueteaba con los cabellos de su nuca, su lengua se enredó con la mía y él comenzó a recostarme sobre la mesa. Sentí pequeños pedacitos de masa en ella, pero no me molestó (de hecho, me excitó comprobar que estábamos haciéndolo en la cocina de la panadería).

Sentí su miembro rozar mis pliegues, tentándome aún más, y gruñí ante la dolorosamente deliciosa fricción. Me aparté del beso para morder su cuello y chuparle un poco la misma zona, él dejó que sus dedos jugaran con mi centro para darme placer.

—Maldición, Alice, no puedo esperar más —gruñó, penetrándome segundos después. Se quedó quieto un pequeño instante, pude notar que quería moverse así que asentí, y comenzó a embestir con fiereza a mi centro. Sentía el calor arremolinarse en vientre mientras cerraba mis manos, en puños, en sus hombros; sabía que estaba jadeando demasiado, pero él también lo hacía así que no me importó.

Lo miré, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas y sus labios también, sus cabellos eran un desastre más grande que lo habitual y sus ojos eran totalmente negros (como dos pozos de perdición de los que no quería salir). La imagen y lo que sentía eran mucho mejor que lo que alguna vez soñé, mi imaginación no le hacía ningún tipo de justicia a su rostro o sus movimientos.

Supe que estaba cerca cuando el punto de calor en mi vientre parecía a punto de estallar y sentía el palpitar de nuestros sexos unidos. Encajé mis uñas en su espalda al mismo tiempo que él mordía mi cuello con fuerza, lloré de placer cuando sentí mi liberación. Él se corrió al mismo tiempo que yo, gritando mi nombre, y tuve la certeza de que nunca había tenido un sexo tan placentero como ese.

Sus piernas estaban llenas de masa, al igual que mi espalda. Pude ver un brillo maligno en sus ojos antes de que de sus labios salieran las palabras que yo deseaba escuchar.

—¿Sabes, Alice? Me gustaría limpiar _todo_ lo que está lleno de masa —me miró con lujuria.

—Con mucho gusto te acompaño en tu tarea.

Esa noche cumplí mi más anhelada fantasía junto a Jasper, en la cocina de la panadería de mis padres, entre pan y harina.

(Cuatro veces).

* * *

Por: **Hizashii**.

Leí por los reviews, dos veces, que querían un Jasper/Alice. Resulta que yo amo esa pareja. Les advierto que no siempre subiremos tan rápido los capítulos, pero lo escribí esta noche y yo soy muy impaciente con esto de publicar las cosas que tengo terminadas.

Me gustaría que nos dijeran sus opiniones y lo que quieren leer en el próximo capítulo. Pueden sugerirnos una pareja o una fantasía. Desde ya les advierto que este fic puede llegar a contener slash o femslash, pero en ese momento pueden abstenerse de leerlo (o no). Así que no teman dar ideas para parejas que no son las comunes, que a mí me encanta escribir de todo (inventen, inventen).

Besos.

_.Tweeties._


	3. Servicio Completo

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**.

Summary: De pronto, la más grande desgracia, se puede convertir en la mejor experiencia de tu vida, si es un sexy mecánico el que te echa una mano… y no precisamente con el coche.  
Pareja: Nessie/Jacob.

* * *

**Servicio completo**

―¡Demonios! ―grité de frustración. Era el décimo octavo intento, y el estúpido Shelby no arrancaba. Estaba retrasada; se suponía que tenía que estar en la playa hace una hora, y si bien arreglarme me había llevado más tiempo del que había pensado, el reciente incidente simplemente no me permitiría llegar.

Mis amigos del instituto habían organizado una fiesta en la playa para celebrar el inicio de las vacaciones de verano. Pude haberme ido con ellos en una de sus camionetas, pero no, yo quería ir luciendo mi nuevo clásico que había logrado comprar con el salario del medio tiempo en la librería, y la generosa cooperación de mis padres. Que razón tenía mi madre cuando me habló sobre la diferencia entre un auto viejo y un clásico. Según ella, los clásicos servían. Y el mío, simplemente era viejo.

Inhalé hondo y despacio, intentando despejar mi mente para pensar con claridad. Un mecánico. Necesitaba un mecánico, así de sencillo. El rostro se me desiluminó tan pronto como apareció la luz. Bueno, estaba en medio del bosque, justo a mitad de la carretera Forks-La Push. ¿De donde sacaba a un mecánico aquí? Teléfono móvil.

Giré hacia el asiento del copiloto, cogiendo mi bolso de mano y revoloteando en él hasta encontrar el móvil. Las risas escaparon de mis labios; marcaría a la línea de información y pediría el número del mecánico más cercano. Quizá tardara un poco pues era un miércoles, la mitad de la semana. Esa era la razón principal por la que la carretera estaba desierta, en cambio, los fines de semana siempre había tráfico por la gente que bajaba a la playa.

Deslicé la tapa del móvil y marqué con prisa el 040*. En lugar de escuchar una amable voz preguntando si podía ayudarme, apareció el horrible tonito que indicaba que la llamada había fallado. Genial. No había señal en la maldita carretera.

Salí del auto, decidida a encontrar algún punto donde pudiera realizar la llamada. Caminé varios metros (al norte, al sur, al este y al oeste), me subí al capó, incluso trepé un par de árboles y las jodidas rayas no aparecían. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de aparecer, cuando frente a mí pasó mi salvación. Era el mecánico de La Push, solo lo había visto de lejos un par de veces.

―¡Hey, amigo! ¿Podrías ayudarme, por favor? ―grité. Me planté en medio de la carretera bloqueándole el paso, cuando se detuvo me acerqué limpiando cualquier rastro de llanto de mi cara.

―Hola, nena. Dime lo que necesitas y quizá pueda hacer algo por t i―me respondió desde su asiento. Su voz era grave y rasposa, demasiado sensual. Colocó un brazo sobre la puerta para poder asomarse bien por la ventana. Su piel morena estaba cubierta de firmes músculos, que se marcaban perfectamente bajo la camisa blanca de botones que llevaba puesta. Sus ojos –oscuros, profundos y misteriosos– recorrieron todo mi cuerpo sin sutileza alguna, para finalmente clavarse en mi mirada.

―Eh, yo… mi auto se averió y necesito llegar a First Beach. Intenté llamar a un mecánico pero aquí no hay señal y eres la primera persona que pasa ―expliqué. Creí escuchar que murmuraba algo sobre su suerte, pero no distinguí exactamente el qué.

―Estamos de suerte ―dijo saliendo de su auto, con una brillante sonrisa que me cautivó de inmediato. Tan pronto lo observé por completo, el aire abandonó mis pulmones. Este tipo estaba condenadamente sexy―. ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó sosteniéndome de la cintura con una de sus grandes manos.

―Mmm, sí. Aquel es mi coche ―respondí señalando el Shelby.

―Qué belleza ―dijo caminando a mi espalda. Seguramente se refería al auto, aunque en realidad lo atrapé viéndome el trasero. Cuando notó que lo había visto subió la mirada y el muy cínico me guiñó un ojo. Me sonrojé inmediatamente; _eso _me había calentado.

―¿Qué pasó exactamente? ―preguntó intentando levantar la cubierta del capó. A pesar de ser un modelo de hace décadas, el capó se abría desde un botón en el interior como los autos modernos; así que me apresuré a entrar al auto y presionar el botón.

―No lo sé. Estaba bien y al minuto siguiente, simplemente se apagó.

―¿Has tenido cuidado con el cambio de velocidad? Se supone que estos coches son hechos para correr y cambiar la velocidad como te plazca, pero no puedes esperar lo mismo después de varios años. Si no tienes cuidado de hacerlo con delicadeza, suelen desajustarse y casi siempre se apagan ―explicó.

―Oh, no lo sabía. Murió justo mientras hacia el cambio, debió haber sido eso ―respondí. El chico caminó para colocarse junto a la ventanilla donde me encontraba sentada y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de mi rostro.

―Si es eso, sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer. Tengo la experiencia suficiente para saber como tratar a linduras así ―por el tono de su voz, y las expresiones al hablar, estaba segura de que era uno de esos tipos que adoraba follarse a cuanta mujer se le atravesara. De esos tipos a los que nunca les haría caso. Antes.

Con un poco de lentitud se arremangó la camisa hasta la mitad del brazo. Ver sus brazos al descubierto, hiso que me preguntara como se vería el resto de su cuerpo sin un trozo de tela.

―Hace calor ―no había notado que en realidad había hablado en voz alta, hasta que lo escuche responder entre risas.

―Es una tarde relativamente fresca, pero te entiendo. Aquí hace calor, también puedo sentirlo ―vaya si hacía calor, mi entrepierna estaba que ardía. Y eso que el tipo, no había hecho nada.

―Confío en usted, mecánico. Haga lo que crea conveniente ―él rió, pero evidentemente había coqueteo mutuo. Se irguió y comenzó a trabajar en la parte delantera del auto. Yo me quedé dentro, si salía a verlo mientras trabajaba era probable que no me controlara. Estaba preocupada, y no precisamente por mi seguridad, porque tuviera miedo de que él me hiciera algo; al contrario. Si veía en acción a ese sexy hombre, no dudaba que saltaría sobre el y lo violaría. De tan solo imaginar la escena, mis panties había sufrido graves y húmedas consecuencias. El gemido que se me escapó, me hizo abrir los ojos, solo para llevarme la vergonzosa sorpresa de que el mecánico me estaba observando.

―Una válvula se desconectó, tengo que fijarla y asegurarme de que no se volverá a salir ―tenía las manos un poco sucias de aceite y en un intento de querer limpiar las finas gotas de sudor que empezaban a aparecer, terminó manchándose la mejilla. Se dio cuenta de su descuido y frotó sus manos en su pecho, limpiándoselas.

―Lamento hacer que te ensuciaras ―me disculpé.

―No hay problema. Si no quiero lucir sucio, hay una buena solución ―con tortuosa lentitud, comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, para después quitársela y dejar al descubierto sus muy bien marcados abdomen y pectorales. Seguro mi boca estaba abierta y chorreando baba.

―Tengo que encenderlo. ¿Me permites? ―inquirió. No pude responderle, solo asentí y me moví al asiento del copiloto mientras él abría la puerta para subir. Antes de poder sentarme, alcancé a escuchar un gemido ahogado de su parte. Me giré precipitadamente, y lo primero que pude ver fue su enorme erección dentro de los vaqueros.

―¿Sabes? A veces es peligroso usar faldas tan cortas ―jadeé ante su confesión. Era verdad, esta falda era la mas corta que tenía, y de hecho solo estaba usando unas pequeñas bragas rosas. No había tenido mucho cuidado en no enseñar de más al cambiar de asiento y el chico se había llevado una buena vista. Y gracias a ello, estaba excitado; los dos estábamos excitados. Traté de mantenerme en calma, respiré hondo y lo miré a los ojos.

―Es peligroso si tienes miedo de excitar a algún chico, y creo que eso no me asusta en absoluto. Además, es más práctico. ¿No cree, chico mecánico? ―¡Dios! Estaba siendo una completa zorra, pero lo único que quería era que el mecánico me tomara ahí mismo.

―¿Chico mecánico? ―sonrió ante el sobrenombre. Se giró en su asiento y se acercó peligrosamente a mí―. Soy Jacob Black, y estoy dispuesto a probar dicha practicidad si lo deseas.

―Renesmee Cullen. ¿En tu asiento o en el mío?

En un segundo Jacob estaba sobre mí, jalando la palanca lateral, provocando que me cayera encima cuando el asiento se reclinó de golpe por completo.

Sus piernas se hallaban a cada lado de las mías, empujando su cuerpo y haciendo que su dureza se frotara sobre mi centro. Efectivamente, la falda era muy práctica, ahora estaba enroscada en mi cintura, dejando mis piernas libres y mi intimidad a merced de las manos de Jacob.

Sus labios atacaban los míos con pasión, y sus manos, ¡Oh Dios, sus manos! Era capaz de hacer maravillas con ellas. No había notado en el momento en que me desabotonó la blusa y había desabrochado mi sostén, solo me di cuenta cuando sus rasposas manos masajeaban mis senos y pellizcaban mis pezones. Mis gemidos eran incontrolables, quería sentirlo dentro de mí. Con las manos temblorosas traté de deshacerme de sus vaqueros, pero estaba tan excitada que apenas era capaz de controlar mis movimientos. Jacob se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, se levantó y con prisa se quitó el pantalón y los bóxers, liberando su hinchada y roja polla.

Antes de volverse a recostar, me alzó de la cadera y sacó la falda por mis piernas. De inmediato lo volví a tener sobre mí, y en un solo y rápido movimiento, me penetró. Me dolió un poco al principio, nunca había estado con alguien que tuviera la polla tan grande como la de Jacob. Pero en cuanto empezó sus estocadas, el placer invadió mi cuerpo por completo. El ritmo cada vez se hacía más frenético. Sus labios no abandonaban mi cuerpo; cuando no estaba sobre los míos intentando devorarme con ansias y enredando su lengua con la mía, se encontraban succionando con avidez mis sensibles pechos.

Jacob tenía mas potencia que cualquier Mustang último modelo y sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Lo hacía rápido y profundo, cuando sentía que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, se detenía y volvía a comenzar lentamente. Me hacía sentir que tocaba el cielo, pero al mismo tiempo como que explotaría en cualquier momento. Cada vez que chillaba quejándome, él solo me mostraba esa sonrisa traviesa de la que ya me había enamorado. Podía sentirlo palpitar en mi interior, no tardaría mucho en correrse, y yo estaba a punto de hacerlo también. Rogaba internamente porque esta vez no se detuviera, si lo volvía a hacer moriría aquí mismo con él entre mis piernas. Con una estocada que llegó mas profundo de lo que creía capaz, finalmente nos corrimos. Fue tan intenso (el mejor orgasmo de mi vida), que Jacob cayó un tanto exhausto sobre mí y con cuidado se retiro de mi interior. Sentía su respiración errática hacerme cosquillas en el cuello, pero sus manos seguían masajeando mis senos.

―Ni creas que con eso has pagado mis servicios como mecánico. Deberías pasarte por mi taller, quizá te enseñe como usar la palanca ―susurró en mi oído, tomó mi mano y la llevó a su polla, donde juntos la empezamos a acariciar.

Nuestro deseo parecía no acabar, lo hicimos varias veces más (en cada asiento y en cada posición que el estrecho espacio nos permitía), tantas que perdí la cuenta. En un par de ocasiones oímos pasar unos autos en la carretera, pero eso no nos frenó, ni siquiera de hacerlo sobre el capó cuando supuestamente ya nos estábamos despidiendo.

* * *

Por:** DessieCBCWCDF**

**040* **En mi ciudad, este es el número para pedir los datos sobre cualquier establecimiento, empresa o servicio que necesites.

Chicas, les recuerdo que entre más reviews dejen, más rápido actualizamos. Esta es la forma en que nosotras nos damos cuenta que tan bien es recibido este nuevo proyecto. Muchas gracias, y besos! :)


	4. Club de las alturas

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**.

Summary: Hasta la más inalcanzable podría no serlo en realidad, mucho menos cuando tiene oportunidad de cumplir uno de sus más oscuros sueños.  
Pareja: Emmett/Rosalie.

**

* * *

**

**Club de las alturas.**

Supe que esas tres horas serían mi infierno personal cuando me asignaron como compañera de asiento a Rosalie Hale. Íbamos en un paseo escolar hacia las hermosas playas de Hawái, celebrando nuestra graduación y que todos éramos mayores de edad. La rubia, Rosalie, había sido el objeto de mi más grande enamoramiento en los últimos tres años y era, además, la hermana gemela de mi mejor amigo Jasper. Sin embargo, a pesar de mis muchos intentos, ella se resistía a salir conmigo y cada día me convencía más de que con ella la batalla estaba perdida.

Hacía pocos días que me había determinado el dejar de buscarla, ya luego de más de cien invitaciones a salir había perdido la cuenta y, poco a poco, la dedicación y las esperanzas. Rosalie seguiría siendo tan inalcanzable para mí como lo era para todos los demás; ella era de esas mujeres que no acepta ninguna cita, que no permite que la toquen y que le molesta que la miren con excesiva lujuria (aunque, en palabras textuales de ella, le gustaba un toque de pasión e interés en la mirada). Lo único que la rubia permitía eran halagos y cumplidos refinados, cosas como «Eres muy hermosa» en lugar de «Estás que te caes de buena».

Volteé un momento para mirarla, aprovechando que estaba distraída en la lectura, y me perdí en sus ojos color de las violetas. Eran grandes e intensos, brillaban con vida propia y reflejaban todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos. Ella movía los labios casi imperceptiblemente mientras leía, pero no salían ni siquiera bajos y dulces susurros de su boca; su cabello le caía en cascada sobre la cara, impidiendo que pudiera verla totalmente, pero aún así podía notar su perfecta nariz que se asomaba entre las hebras de fino cabello dorado.

Ella suspiró y se acomodó el cabello, revelando sus pómulos perfectamente coloreados de un tono rosa pálido natural, y pude notar que iba a voltear a mirar así que aparte la vista. Sentí sus violetas ojos clavarse en mí y eso me llenó de satisfacción. En un arranque de valentía, me atreví a devolverle la mirada; una sonrisa cruzó su rostro antes de levantarse dejándome totalmente desconcertado.

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue seguirla por los pasillos, guardando cierta distancia, hasta que entró en uno de esos pequeños e incómodos baños pero dejó la puerta abierta; tan pronto como pasé cerca de la puerta una mano delicadamente arreglada con manicura francesa me tomó de la camiseta y me arrastró hasta el baño, sentándome en el inodoro. Sentí el pestillo de la puerta pocos segundos antes de que Rosalie hablara.

—Mira, Emmett, te he traído aquí porque estoy haciendo un experimento —me miró fijamente y pude notar malicia en esa mirada—; si lo pasas, puedes pedirme lo que sea. Lo que sea.

Me pregunté cual era la trampa en el asunto, los motivos que podría tener ella para encerrarse en un baño conmigo y cuál sería la prueba. Sin embargo, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una cremallera al bajar; mis ojos volaron hacia Rosalie, quien estaba frente a mí en ropa interior de encaje. Me dediqué a beberme la imagen durante unos tres minutos, disfrutando de la perfecta curvatura de sus caderas y de sus pechos ocultos tras el encaje azul que utilizaba. Debía parecer un auténtico cerdo, pero no me importó.

—Bien, Emmett, la prueba que te tengo preparada es que me hagas sentir un orgasmo —torció la boca en una sonrisa maligna—. Veamos si tú_ sí _puedes hacerlo, que todos parecen ser unos inútiles en esto.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me acueste contigo? —pregunté, completamente pasmado. Rosalie se acercó rápidamente para sentarse en mi regazo y enredó los brazos en mi cuello.

—No, te estoy pidiendo que me hagas sentir el mayor de los placeres —deslizó el dedo índice por mi mandíbula—. Verás, cariño, nunca he tenido el placer de disfrutar totalmente del sexo; nada me satisface lo suficiente.

—Obviamente yo lo haré, Rose —dije, presumido. Ella besó mi barbilla y su lengua rozó ligeramente mi labio inferior.

—Cuento con ello —sonrió, pegándose más a mi cuerpo—. Por otro lado, siempre deseé formar parte del club de las alturas.

Ella movió sus dedos hacia el borde de mi camiseta y levanté los brazos para que me la sacara por la cabeza. Lo próximo que vi fue sus ojos bajar directamente a mi torso, sus pupilas se oscurecieron levemente (muy pocos lo habrían notado, pero yo era experto en esos ojos), sus mano fue inmediatamente a mi pantalón mientras su boca se acercaba a la mía.

Sus labios se movían con frenetismo y su lengua recorría cada milímetro de mi boca, podía sentir pequeños gemidos y me aventuré a morderle suavemente la lengua; ella jadeo levemente ante mi movimiento y llevé mis manos a su delgada cintura, deleitándome en el hueso de su cadera. Se separó de mí un momento y me tomó del brazo, levantándome haciendo que mis pantalones cayeran al suelo. Estábamos ya en igualdad de condiciones cuando visualicé el lavamanos, así que la tomé fuertemente de su escultural trasero y ella enredó las piernas en mi cadera, logrando que mi erección rozara su sexo húmedo aún cuando la tela nos separaba.

La senté en el lavamanos y llevé mis manos hacia su espalda, buscando a tientas el broche de su sujetador. Ella jugueteaba tontamente con el elástico de mi bóxer al mismo tiempo que sus labios estaban en mi cuello, chupando y dejando marcas por todo éste. Sus pechos quedaron libres de la prisión, pero al estar apretada a mi torso no podía verla; deslicé lentamente los breteles de su corpiño mientras iba dejando besos húmedos por sus hombros. Ella gemía por lo bajo y despacio, como si fuera algo nuevo.

El sujetador cayó, pero ella se abrazó a mí encajando sus uñas en mi espalda. Sentí sus pezones rozar mi pecho y eso me puso aún más duro de lo que estaba, mordí levemente su cuello para luego separarla de mí. La miré durante unos pocos segundos antes de pellizcarlos con mis dedos, pero luego me decidí por chuparlos; ella jadeaba por aire y vergonzosos gemidos se le escapaban entre sus finos labios. Sentí que llevó sus manos, ahora temblorosas, de nuevo hacia el elástico de mi bóxer y luego no sentí más la tela. Su mano atrapó mi erección y la acarició con fuerza, haciéndome gemir entre sus pechos; determinado, llevé mi mano hasta el borde de sus bragas para luego apartarlas con rapidez.

Por la posición, sólo bastaría un pequeño empujón hacia adelante y estaría dentro de su húmeda cavidad. Ella estaba recostada contra la pared y sus uñas trazaban líneas por mi eje, mis dedos se adentraban en su coño y bombeaban por su centro, ella estaba tan apretada que sólo imaginarme estar dentro de ella hacía que mi miembro palpitara.

Mis dedos se movieron por sus muslos y mis labios por toda su clavícula para seguir con sus pechos. Ella había vuelto a enredar las piernas en mi cintura y, buscando comodidad, habíamos terminados sentados en el suelo ella sobre mí. Su centro estaba a milímetros de mi polla y sólo bastaría un pequeño movimiento para penetrarla, sus labios buscaron los míos al momento en que se lanzaba sobre mi erección.

Jadeó fuertemente y su cabeza se movió dejando descubierto su cuello, movimiento que aproveché para deslizar mis dientes por su tráquea; ella ronroneó de placer y comenzó a cabalgarme con lentitud.

Rosalie, la inalcanzable, Hale me estaba cabalgando en el baño de un avión. Eso no ocurría ni en mis más oscuras fantasías con ella (que incluían hacerlo en una playa, en el mar o en un armario), pero ahora estaba pasando en la vida real. Ver su expresión distorsionada por la pasión era uno de los mejores espectáculos que había tenido en la vida (era el mejor de todos). Sin embargo, ella estaba yendo demasiado lento.

En un movimiento rápido, la tuve acostada en el suelo y estaba embistiéndola con ferocidad animal. La rapidez de mis movimientos era el fruto de las ganas que tenía de verla correrse frente a mí, de hacerle sentir el mejor orgasmo que podría sentir en su vida, mis estocadas eran veloces y profundas, me enterraba hasta que sentía que no podía hacerlo más. Ella chillaba de placer y me mordía los labios, su saliva estaba en toda mi boca y en mi cuello, sus uñas rojas se enterraban en la piel de mis hombros hasta el punto de hacerme sangrar y sus ojos eran dos pozos color ónix peligrosamente profundos.

Llevé una mano por su vientre, dejando pequeñas caricias en el proceso, hasta llegar a su clítoris. Lo apreté levemente y ella dio un gritito, acercándome más a su boca, así que volví a estrujarlo con más fuerza y repetidas veces. Pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, producto del placer, y me sentí el puto amo del universo en ese momento. Sus piernas estaban enredadas en mi cadera en un posición que me ayudaba a llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Sentí sus paredes internas apretarse contra mí y la miré, notando sus dientes apretados y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Mi erección palpitó dentro de ella y, con una última embestida, nos dejamos ir en una oleada de placer que nos hizo gritar.

Tan pronto como me recobré del orgasmo, me moví para que ella quedara sobre mí. Recibí una mirada maliciosa por parte de la rubia antes de que sus labios se movieran para pronunciar una de las frases más importantes de toda mi vida.

—Has pasado la prueba, y con honores, ¿qué quieres de premio? —sus labios se curvaban al tiempo que yo deslizaba una mano por su cadera, lentamente. Sonreí yo también.

—Esperaba que me ayudaras a cumplir ciertas fantasías cuando lleguemos a Hawái y, por supuesto, que seas mi novia —ella asintió antes de mover una mano hacia mi cuello.

En ese viaje cumplí muchas de mis fantasías y ayudé a que ella cumpliera las suyas. Además, cuando regresamos a Forks y luego de presumirles a todos que Rosalie era mi novia, cumplimos una fantasía mutua.

No volví a ver el bosque de la misma manera.

* * *

Por: **Hizashii**.

Hola de nuevo, gente. Leí en algún review esta fantasía en particular y me dije que tenía que hacerla, espero haberle hecho justicia. Por si no quedó claro en la historia Rosalie se hacía la inalcanzable porque, aunque fuera el único del instituto que le gustara, Emmett era el amigo de su hermano; ya estando en un avión es otra cosa, no pudo resistirse a los encantos de osito ;)

Espero dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, que ya estamos pendientes de anotar lo que querrían ver ;D

Besos.


	5. Marcada en el establo

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**.

**Summary: **Desde esa tarde, la equitación se volvió su deporte favorito. Y no precisamente por montar a caballo.

**Pareja: **Rosalie/Emmett.

* * *

**Marcada en el establo.**

"Rosie, querida. No tienes que hacer eso, ese es trabajo de chicos. Deja que le pague a alguien" dijo la abuela Ann, acariciando mi mejilla con cariño.

"No abuela, no vine aquí para estar de adorno. Ahora que Jasper ya no está aquí contigo, yo me encargaré de cuidarte y de hacer el trabajo que hacía mi hermano. O al menos, lo intentaré." Le respondí. La abuela mostraba su desacuerdo negando con la cabeza pero sonriendo dulcemente. Ya llevábamos varios minutos discutiendo el tema y ella seguía con la esperanza de que le hiciera caso y desistiera de mi idea de ir a arrear al ganado.

"Es que eres tan fina y delicada, no quiero que te lastimes"

"Soy una chica, pero soy fuerte y puedo hacerlo, abuela" besé su frente, me puse los guantes y salí hacia las caballerizas.

Recién había acabo el instituto y había decidido mudarme con mi abuela. Ella estaba sana, pero estaba en una edad bastante avanzada, no debía estar sola en su rancho a una hora de la ciudad. Después de la muerte de mi abuelo, mi hermano mayor, Jasper, se había ido a vivir con ella, pero hace un mes se casó y lo acababan de contratar en una escuela secundaria como maestro de historia. Alice, su esposa, era gerente de una tienda de ropa y accesorios de diseñador en el centro de la ciudad. La universidad a la que iba a entrar, se encontraba a mitad de camino, por lo que me era mas fácil a mí ir y venir todos lo días, de lo que lo era para ellos. Además, adoraba a mi abuela y necesitaba de la tranquilidad del campo, y para mejorar la situación, tenía a los McCarty como vecinos.

Los señores McCarty eran los dueños del rancho aledaño al de los abuelos, y su hijo, Emmett, era el dueño de cada una de mis fantasías.

Por doce años ignoré su existencia, gracias a que los fines de semana que veníamos al rancho, eran los días que él pasaba en la ciudad. La primera vez que lo vi, fue un verano hace seis años. Yo tenía doce y el catorce. La señora McCarty había preparado un delicioso pie de manzana, el cual mandó a casa con su adorable hijo Emmett. En la puerta se oyeron un par de golpes, así que corrí a abrir, y ahí estaba él. Con sus oscuros rizos desordenados y sonriendo con amabilidad, mostrando un par de coquetos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Nunca me había gustado un niño, hasta ese día.

A partir de ese momento, sacrifiqué los campamentos de verano por pasarlos con los abuelos. Todos los días por las tardes, salía a caminar por el lado este del rancho, solo para poder verlo cabalgar. Nunca le hablé, era demasiado tímida para hacerlo, sobretodo sabiendo que lo más seguro era que él ni se acordara de mí. Conforme iba creciendo, el inocente enamoramiento de niños, pasó a ser una intensa atracción física y sexual.

De solo acordarme de mis pensamientos me llenaba de vergüenza. A los trece, me imaginaba junto a él, caminando de la mano junto al arroyo. A los catorce, me preguntaba como se sentiría recibir un beso de él. A los quince, deseaba sentir sus manos recorriendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo. A partir de los dieciséis, comenzó a ser una tortura verlo trabajar en el tractor, o verlo mientras cabalgaba, incluso mientras ordeñaba a las vacas. ¿Y cómo no? si cada año se iba poniendo cada vez más atractivo, más irresistible. Con echarle una mirada o decir su nombre al imaginármelo, mi cuerpo lo deseaba intensamente. Deseaba sentirlo sobre mí y dentro de mí.

Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza. Si seguía pensando en ese tipo de cosas, me sería imposible realizar mi trabajo. Saludé al caballo que siempre usaba para salir a trabajar al campo y le ofrecí media manzana mientras acomodaba la silla sobre su lomo; le daría la otra mitad después de terminar los deberes. Monté al caballo y me dirigí cabalgando hacia el corral. Soltaría al ganado un par de horas, para que en el tiempo en que los animales pastaban, yo pudiera limpiar su corral y llevarles agua. Además tenía que servirles el alimento a las gallinas, desmenuzar los forrajes de heno y zacate que todavía estaban en el establo, y después llevarlos en carretilla hasta el corral; para entonces volver a montarme en el caballo y arrear al ganado de regreso a los corrales. Siempre había sabido que era un trabajo duro, pero ahora que lo estaba experimentando, admiraba aún más a mi hermano por todos sus años de trabajo en el rancho. Yo apenas llevaba haciéndolo un par de días, y sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría.

Lo más pesado, era cargar los montones de heno y zacate para subirlos a la carretilla, pues a pesar de que ya no eran los enormes cubos aún seguían pesando bastante, y encima de su gran peso, tenía que hacer varios viajes con ellos hasta el corral. El trabajo me llevó un poco más de tiempo, para cuando acabé (tres horas después), el sol ya estaba justo sobre mi cabeza, brillando en todo su esplendor y haciéndome sudar como el infierno. Todavía me faltaba arrear a los animales, pero con los músculos de los brazos y piernas tan agarrotados, lo único que quería era tomar un breve descanso.

Unos diez metros adelante, había un enorme árbol de limones bajo el cual me senté. Bostecé y cerré los ojos unos cuantos segundos, pero inmediatamente los abrí cuando oí el reconocido zumbido del tractor de los McCarty. Era él, era Emmett arando las tierras que estaban junto a la cerca. Llevaba puesto su tradicional overol de mezclilla, con los tirantes colgando sobre su estrecha cadera, su piel bronceada brillaba sudorosa; sus ojos entrecerrados miraban muy atentos, justo hacia mi dirección. De la nada, bajó de la máquina verde, saltó ágilmente la cerca y se dirigió hacia mí. Yo me levanté del césped sorprendida, preguntándome por qué me veía de esa manera y que hacía caminando hacía donde yo me encontraba.

En su rostro serio apareció una sonrisa cuando llegó frente a mí, sus manos envolvieron mi cintura y en el minuto siguiente, me besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Mis manos se habían movido sin permiso hasta su pecho, deleitándome con sentir su musculatura bajo mis dedos. Podía escuchar los gemidos escapar tanto de su boca, como de la mía. Gracias al dolor que me habían dejado las horas que había pasado a caballo, y el que en ese momento me provocaba la necesidad de sentir _algo_ en mi entre pierna, sabía que caería de rodillas si Emmett no me sostenía.

"Disculpa" dijo una voz muy cerca de mi oído.

"Hey" insistió, sacudiéndome del hombro. Abrí los ojos con pesadez, esperando ver a Emmett pegado a mí, recargada en el árbol.

"Lamento despertarte, sobretodo por que al parecer era un sueño bastante bueno. Pero necesitaba preguntarte algo". Definitivamente era Emmett, pero no estaba pegado a mí, y yo no estaba intentando mantenerme de pie junto al árbol. Él me veía desde arriba y yo estaba tendida sobre el pasto; además no andaba semidesnudo. Me había quedado dormida.

"Oh, n-no t-te preocupes" respondí tartamudeando como estúpida. Se debía a que en parte así me sentía y a que en realidad, nunca había estado tan cerca de él.

"Estaba por marcar a algunos becerros, y encontré uno que estoy seguro que no es mío. ¿Te importaría ir a mi establo para ver si se escapó de tu rebaño?" preguntó.

"Claro. Te acompaño". Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y lo seguí hasta la cerca, donde me tomó de la cintura para ayudarme a pasar al otro lado. Esperaba que los alocados latidos de mi corazón no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que él los oyera.

Me indicó el camino hasta el establo, y después hasta el pequeño corral en el fondo, donde tenía media docena de becerros, entre ellos uno del rebaño de mi abuela.

"Si, ese es mío. No sé como se pudo haber pasado a tus terrenos, lamento las molestias que debió haber causado"

"Para nada, Rosalie. En realidad, es culpa mía. Ayer por la tarde vi que se habían caído unos postes cerca del río, pero no lo quise componer en ese momento y-"

"¿Desde cuando sabes mi nombre?" lo interrumpí. Alzó la vista sorprendido, y después la volvió a bajar. Se rascó la nuca y sus mejillas se sonrojaron adorablemente.

"Desde siempre"

"Pero si tú y yo…"

"Lo sé. Nunca te he hablado. La verdad, había querido hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo hice porque tenía miedo"

"¿Miedo?" pregunté incrédula.

"Si, tenía miedo de que me rechazaras. Te veía y pensaba que una hermosa chica de ciudad como tú, no querría dirigirle la palabra a un simple vaquero como yo" explicó.

"Oh, Emmett" alzó una ceja, sorprendido porque yo también supiera su nombre. "Si, también sé tu nombre. En realidad sé muchas cosas de ti. Y desde aquella vez que tocaste a mi puerta con el pie de manzana en las manos, había deseado tanto que me hablaras" dije acercándome lentamente a él, hasta rozar sus manos sobre la baranda. Una hermosa –y muy seductora- sonrisa, se extendió por su rostro, revelando los hoyuelos que tanto me gustaban. Al sentir el contacto, tomó mi mano dentro de la suya y me jaló hacia su pecho, para después besarme con una pasión mayor a la que ni en sueños había sentido.

Mis dedos se enroscaron entre sus sedosos rizos, jalándolo lo más posible hacia mí. Sus manos descendieron hasta tomarme de los glúteos para cargarme, empezó a caminar hacia algún lugar a mi espalda y de repente, me aventó hacia una mullida montaña de heno. Al principio estaba sorprendida, pero después, al darme cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de pasar, y el lugar en el que iba a suceder, estaba extremadamente excitada.

Emmett se colocó de a cuatro sobre mí y volvió a besarme. Sus manos se movían con urgencia por mi vientre, buscando los botones de mi camisa. Me di cuenta de que estaba teniendo problemas, así que me senté y me la quité. Esperaba que él hiciera lo mismo, pero estaba muy ocupado admirando mis pechos. Sonreí con sorna y me encargué de arrancarle la camiseta. Si vestido (con unos vaqueros desgastados y apretados, la camisa blanca de algodón con cuello en 'v', las botas cafés, y el sombrero) se veía como un Dios, no imaginaba como se vería completamente desnudo.

En menos de un minuto –lo juro- ambos yacíamos sin un trozo tela que tapara nuestros cuerpos. Yo había estado a punto de quitarme las botas, pero él había insistido en que me las dejara puestas, según él, eso lo prendía más. Después de quitarme el sostén, le pregunté entre gemidos si no había nadie más en el rancho, pues no quería ser sorprendida en escena tan comprometedora; afortunadamente sus padres estaban en la ciudad haciendo unas diligencias. Si bien había estado fantaseando con este momento desde hace varios años, justo mientras pasaba me sentía un tanto asustada. Había tenido novios, pero nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos (la razón, era el chico que tenía encima de mí), así que Rosalie Lilian Hale, aún era virgen.

Mientras el acto avanzaba, me di cuenta que no tenía porque preocuparme, Emmett era demasiado cuidadoso, se estaba preocupando por hacerme sentir bien, únicamente para estar lista para él. Turnaba sus besos entre mis labios, y mis pezones –imposiblemente duros-, lamía mis pechos y los succionaba, sus gruesos dedos acariciaban gentilmente mi centro, con el pulgar frotaba mi clítoris y con otros dos (en ocasiones tres), bombeaba en mi cavidad. Mis uñas se clavaban en su ancha espalda, y mis dientes en la curva entre su cuello y el hombro. Sacó sus dedos de mi centro y levantó su mirada. Al ver sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, tuve el impulso de tomar sus testículos en mi mano y apretarlos sin cuidado alguno.

"Oh" gimió. "Rosalie, si vuelves a hacer eso, yo…"

"¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Acaso me vas a marcar con hierro incandescente?"

"Ten por seguro que te voy a marcar, y no será precisamente con una barra de hierro. Aunque con lo que lo voy a hacer, quizá este igual o más duro"

"Oh, ¿así que me puede ir mal si sigo haciendo esto?". Pregunté mientras volvía a estrujar su saco.

"¿Estás lista para ser marcada por el sexy vaquero Emmett?" susurró. Me mordí el labio y asentí.

"Solo espero que sea tan duro y profundo, como para que nunca se me olvide". Respondí.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre mí, abrió con cuidado mis piernas y en una sola y rápida estocada, me penetró. Yo estaba tan excitada y tan mojada, que apenas si sentí una leve punzada de dolor, que desapareció tan pronto Emmett comenzó a entrar y salir de mí. Nunca me había sentido tan bien en toda mi vida, así que con besos y caricias, también trataba de hacer lo mismo por Emmett. Sus estocadas cada vez eran mas profundas, como si su polla siguiera creciendo con cada una, en algún momento pensé que quizá podría ser capaz de atravesar por completo mi útero; pero decidí que aún si me partía en dos, no me importaba porque estaba cumpliendo mi fantasía con el vaquero.

Tenía una especie de burbuja eléctrica en el estomago, que cada vez se hacía mas grande, y sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. A pesar de que teníamos los labios unidos, nuestros gemidos se escuchaban por todo el establo, haciendo eco entre las altas vigas.

"Oh, Rosalie. Córrete conmigo, estoy apunto de hacerlo". Dijo entre jadeos.

"Emmett", gemí su nombre cuando la burbuja estalló. Cada célula de mi cuerpo estaba en éxtasis, sentía como si hubiera tocado el cielo en un segundo, y después estuviera tumbada sobre una suave nube. Después del orgasmo, me invadió una paz asombrosa, pero no tardó en desaparecer. Emmett trató de acomodarse, pero un simple roce de nuestras pieles, provocó que el deseo naciera otra vez.

"¿A donde crees que vas? Aún no he terminado contigo". Lo empujé hacia un lado, haciendo que cayera de espaldas. Me coloqué sobre él y empecé a acariciar su polla, la cual en tan solo unos segundos, se puso tan dura y gruesa, que me pregunté como mierda había logrado entrar en mí.

"Así que la vaquerita Rose quiere cabalgar, ¿eh?". Sonreí y le piqué suavemente el muslo con la espuela de mis botas. Emmett emitió un 'au' en respuesta, y me dio una nalgada que me excitó más. Tomé su polla con una de mis manos, recorriéndola desde el empeine hasta la punta, dándome cuenta que fácilmente pasaba de los veinte centímetros. Me alcé un poco, sosteniéndome con las rodillas a cada lado de él, y despacio me senté sobre él. Cabalgué sobre él, hasta que juntos volvimos a llegar al orgasmo. Después del trabajo en el rancho, y de hacer el amor dos veces seguidas, sentía mi cuerpo completamente agarrotado, y sin embargo me sentía jodidamente maravillosa.

Caí exhausta sobre su pecho, y nos empezamos a llenar de tiernas caricias y besos. No dejábamos de vernos a los ojos, y estaba impresionada por lo que veía en los de él. Lo único que podían reflejar era felicidad.

"¡Rosalie!", escuchamos que gritaba mi abuela a lo lejos. Emmett sonrió con dulzura y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Nos vestimos lo más rápido que pudimos, y tomados de la mano salimos del establo.

"El becerro" dije recordando el motivo 'principal' por el que había ido allí.

"No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que esté en su corral antes de que se ponga el sol. Vamos te acompaño a casa". Salimos de su rancho y me acompañó hasta dejarme en la reja del rancho de la abuela.

"Gracias, Emmett" dije con timidez. Quería saber que sería de nosotros después de eso, pero me daba pena preguntar.

"Por nada, hermosa. Le das mis saludos a mi abuelita Ann", respondió. Yo alcé la vista, sorprendida, y algo confusa.

"Lo siento. Yo pensé que después de lo ocurrido, pues, tu y yo seríamos… pero si tú no quieres, yo entiendo y-". Lo silencié con suave beso.

"Nos vemos mañana, y también me saludas a mis suegros". Una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro, y regreso prácticamente saltando a su casa.

"Aquí estoy abuela". Grité al entrar a casa. Mi abuela salió de la cocina con par de platos y de inmediato se dirigió hacia mí.

"Cariño, ¿pero que te ha pasado?" preguntó asustada. "¿Por qué traes el cabello hecho una maraña y lleno de heno?".

"Oh". Mi quijada se desencajó, pero cuando me volví hacia el espejo y vi las bolas de heno y el brillo en mis ojos, lo único que me salió fue una sonrisa.

"Fue culpa de un semental que se puso un tanto salvaje" contesté.

"¡Oh Dios! ¿Te encuentras bien, cielo?"

"No te preocupes abuela, me encuentro perfectamente. De hecho, mejor que nunca"

* * *

Por: **DessieCBCWCDF**

LOOOOOOOOOOOL xD ¿Que tal, chicas? ¿Les gustó? *cejas* Antes que nada, muchas gracias a todas por leernos. Esto es algo que nos encanta hacer, y más cuando sabemos que hay alguien que lo lee y que le gusta; solo recuerden, que los reviews nos motivan (es en serio). Y respecto al tema, les recuerdo **(a las que me siguen en Twitter) **que si dejan una buena cantidad de reviews por capítulo, les publicaré una imagen como las que he estado subiendo, alusiva a la fantasía siguiente. También las invito a leer las otras dos historias que estamos traduciendo, 'Bella Swan: Secuestradora' y 'Oficial Buenote'.

Ok, sin más por comunicar (?), les mando besotes de parte de todas las **Tweeties** y nos vemos en la siguiente fantasía sexual! ;)


	6. Atrapados en el elevador

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**

Summary: Un apagón en el edificio dejó a dos extraños atrapados entre dos pisos en un elevador, así que buscaron la manera de pasar el tiempo.  
Pareja: Alice/Jasper

* * *

**Atrapados en el ****ascensor**

**

* * *

**

Era tardísimo y María seguramente ya me estaba esperando. Ella era tan perfeccionista con sus horarios, y le molestaba tener que retrasarse por otras personas. Si tenía que llegar las cinco, a las cinco en punto tenía que estar ahí. Le enfurecía llegar cinco minutos tarde a una reunión. Y el retraso no había sido mi culpa, sino del estúpido Porsche amarillo que estaba mal estacionado y estorbaba a todos en el estacionamiento. Apresuré mi andar un poco más.

Divisé el elevador al final del pasillo y tuve que correr para poder llegar antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

―¡Espere! ―grité, esperando que la persona que iba dentro me escuchara y detuviera las puertas.

Me deslicé dentro justo al momento en que se cerraban las puertas. Me recargué contra una de las paredes y cerré los ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento que perdí con la carrera. Miré mi reloj de pulsera nuevamente. Tenía casi ocho minutos de retraso. Me tapé la cara con las manos y gemí fuertemente.

―¿Disculpa, te encuentras bien? ―dijo una vocecita a mi lado.

Destapé mi cara y miré hacia la persona que me hablaba. Era una chica preciosa: bajita (demasiado, debía medir como metro y medio), cabello negro como la tinta, cortito y con cada punta hacia un lugar diferente, y unos ojos azul mar. Por un instante, me quedé sin habla, y sentí cómo cada una de mis neuronas se trataba de mover con fuerza para despertar del maravilloso sueño que estaba presenciando. Era simplemente hermosa.

―¿Hola? ―agitó su mano delante de mí―. ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves un poco ausente.

―¿Perdón, dijiste algo? ―respondí de manera estúpida. Y por supuesto, ella se rió de mí.

―Preguntaba si estás bien.

―Lo siento, es que voy algo retrasado para ver a… una persona.

Me di una bofetada mental. ¿Por qué no le decía que iba a ver a mi novia? Una novia que tenía desde hace casi seis años. Se me revolvió el estómago nada más de pensar en eso. No había nada para comparar entre María y esta chica; mi novia era altísima, de piel morena y cabello y ojos castaños. Mi compañera de elevador, era la criatura más preciosa y delicada que había conocido en la vida. Era como una pequeña hada de los cuentos. Su piel de porcelana, me invitaba a tocarla con las yemas de mis dedos.

―Uhm… ya veo. Es realmente molesto llegar tarde. Por cierto, soy Alice Brandon ―dijo, extendiendo su pequeña mano hacia mí para estrecharla.

―Jasper Whitlock, señorita ―tomé su mano y le besé el dorso. Fue realmente adorable cuando se sonrojó por mi acción.

―Mucho gusto, Ja… ―un fuerte estruendo la cortó de repente.

El elevador se había detenido. Las luces empezaron a parpadear hasta que se apagaron por completo; sólo se podía ver por las lucecitas que se filtraban por las orillas del elevador. _Genial_. ¡Como si no estuviera lo suficientemente retrasado! Definitivamente, María me iba a matar por esto.

Tomé mi celular, con el propósito de marcarle y hacer saber que me demoraría _un poco más_ porque el jodido elevador se había detenido.

_¿Jasper, dónde carajo estás?_, me gritó después del primer tono. Por la forma en que me contestó, sabía que estaba realmente encabronada.

―Errr… surgió una complicación. Yo…

_¿A qué te refieres con una 'complicación'? ¡Vamos a perder la maldita reserva en el restaurante, Jasper! ¿Sabes cuántos contactos tuve que mover para conseguir la estúpida reserva? ¿Sabes hace cuánto planeé esto? _

―De verdad lo siento, no ha sido mi culpa. Es que…

_¡Claro! ¡Siempre con tus excusas baratas, Jasper Whitlock! ¿Ahora, con qué me vas a salir esta vez?_

¿Por qué mierda seguía soportando esto? Si algo podía presumir María, era que tenía al novio más devoto en la historia de los novios. Besaba el suelo donde pisaba, le cumplía cada uno de sus caprichos, sin rezongar, y la colmaba de regalos sin motivo aparente; y todo eso ella lo sabía. A cambio, ella me recibía siempre con reclamos, escenitas de celos y desplantes de niña de seis años. Esto no era para mí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cerré la tapa de mi teléfono celular y le quité la batería para que ya no sonara. Para mí, esto se había terminado. En cuanto saliera de este maldito elevador, me iría a casa a seguir con mi vida. Tomé aire y lo solté de golpe.

―¿Todo bien? ―había olvidado que la chica seguía ahí. Me había parecido notar cierto temblor en su voz―. ¿Jas-jasper? ¿Si-sigues ahí?

―Aquí estoy ―levanté el brazo, tratando de alcanzarla.

La chica, en cuanto sintió el tacto de mi mano, se arrojó a mi cuerpo y me abrazó por la cintura. Estaba temblando como una hoja, y no pude evitar sentir cierta ternura. Era como tratar a una fina figura de porcelana.

―¿Alice, te encuentras bien? ―pregunté suavemente.

―Me da un poco de miedo la oscuridad ―dijo, tratando de sonar indiferente. El elevador rechinó un poco y ella se apretó más hacia mí―. Vale, me da mucho miedo la oscuridad.

―Todo está bien, Allie, aquí estoy ―acaricié su hombro para darle valor.

―Me llamaste Allie ―dijo con un susurro. Agradecía que estuviera oscuro, porque sentía mis mejillas arder como una quinceañera enamorada―. Creo que nadie, a excepción de mi familia, me había llamado así.

―Lo siento, no quise ser atrevido.

Realmente no lo planeé, y de hecho me tomó totalmente desprevenido, pero el contacto de sus labios contra los míos, me parecía la cosa más increíble del mundo. Tardé un poco en responder, obvio, pero después de unos cuantos segundos pude tomarle el ritmo y corresponderle el beso. Parecía como si sus labios estuvieran hechos para encajar perfectamente con los míos.

Poco a poco, la tomé por la cintura y la alcé, recargándola contra una de las paredes del ascensor, mientras ella me rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas. El beso empezó a ser más y más demandante, y yo no podía mantener mis manos en su lugar, así que recorría todo en cuanto tenía a mi alcance: sus torneadas piernas, su cintura estrecha y sus delgados brazos. Temía sobrepasar los límites y que ella se asustara de mi osadía, pero no podía evitarlo. Gemí en su boca cuando sus caderas empezaron a mecerse contra mí, y sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello, tirándolo ligeramente.

Mi madre me había enseñado a ser un completo caballero con las mujeres, pero en ese momento, me valía una mierda la caballerosidad que había aprendido; la quería tomar ahí y en ese momento, sin importar lo demás. Comencé a recorrer su mandíbula y su cuello con mis labios, y me aventuré a tocar sus pechos por encima de la blusa. Sus pezones reaccionaron al contacto, endureciéndose y sobresaliendo por la delgada blusa que traía.

―Jasper ―jadeó―, más…

Ese era todo el incentivo que necesitaba para proseguir con lo mío. Desabroché rápidamente los botones de su blusa, casi arrancándosela, y la arrojé en algún lugar del pequeño elevador. Palpé encima de su sujetador, buscando el broche, hasta que finalmente di con él, en la parte de adelante, y dejé salir a sus senos. No perdí más tiempo, y me metí uno a la boca, degustando su sabor, y deleitándome con los profundos gemidos que salían de sus labios. Sentía que mi miembro se endurecía cada vez más con cada suspiro que dejaba ir.

Sentí que ponía una mano en mi pecho, con el propósito de hacer espacio entre nosotros. Aproveché para quitarme la camisa y arrojarla junto a su ropa, mientras ella recorría cuesta abajo por mi pecho hasta llegar a la hebilla de mi pantalón. Mi pene se contrajo por la anticipación cuando sentí que su mano lo rozaba mientras trataba de liberarlo de los confines de mi pantalón.

Nunca en la vida me había sentido tan agradecido con la persona que tuvo la brillante idea de inventar las mini faldas. Eran tan cómodas y prácticas. Simplemente hice a un lado su diminuta ropa interior y toqué su húmedo centro con mis dedos. Se sentía delicioso, y no podía esperar a sentirlo completamente, envolviéndome.

Decidí que ya habíamos esperado suficiente, y entré en ella de una sola estocada, haciéndonos gemir a los dos por el contacto tan delicioso. Ella era tan jodidamente estrecha, y tan, tan caliente, que sentía que me iba a morir de combustión espontánea de un momento a otro.

―¡Ugh! ―gimoteó. Temía haberla lastimado por lo brusco que había sido―. ¡Eres tan grande! ¡Tan grueso!

_Eso_ hacía que mi ego se elevara hasta lo más alto del mundo. Ella no podía verlo, pero su comentario me había hecho sonreír con cierta arrogancia.

Con energías renovadas por su halago, empecé a bombearla, primero con deliciosa lentitud, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Salí de su cuerpo, despacio, para después volver a entrar con una fuerte embestida. Sabía que no iba a soportar más si seguía haciendo eso, pero sus gemidos eran increíbles, y quería seguir escuchándolos. Fui aumentando la velocidad, hasta que los dos estábamos prácticamente gritando del placer que sentíamos.

Estaba a punto de correrme, pero quería que ella también llegara al orgasmo, así que acaricié nuevamente sus senos, pellizcando sus erguidos pezones, y bajé mi mano hasta ese nudo de nervios que guardaba entre las piernas. Acaricié y pellizqué su clítoris, hasta que de repente, sentí que sus paredes se contraían con fuerza alrededor de mi miembro, ordeñándolo para dejarlo seco. Chilló con fuerza y se sujetó de mis hombros, arañándolos y sujetándose fuertemente a ellos. Eso me envió por el precipicio, para acompañarla.

Con nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, le ayudé a ponerse nuevamente sobre sus pies, ya que parecía que se iba a desvanecer de un momento a otro.

―Eso fue… ―dije, casi sin aire.

―Lo sé. Increíble ―contestó lo que yo estaba pensando.

Palpó por el piso, hasta encontrar su bolso, y alumbró un poco con su celular para que pudiéramos encontrar nuestras ropas. De vez en cuando, soltaba una que otra risita tonta, y no tardaba en hacerle segunda.

Estaba terminándome de acomodar la hebilla del pantalón, cuando de repente las luces se encendieron de vuelta y sentimos el repentino movimiento del ascensor. Se escuchó el intercomunicador, tratando de hacer conexión con nosotros.

―¿Hey, hay alguien ahí? ―dijo una mujer.

―Hay dos personas en el elevador, señorita ―dije, presionando el botón del intercomunicador.

―Lamentamos muchísimo el inconveniente. Hubo un apagón en toda la manzana, y no pudimos prevenir esto. Afortunadamente, ya está completamente arreglado. ¿Alguno de los dos está herido o requiere asistencia médica?

―No ―respondió Alice, ligeramente molesta―. Simplemente, sáquenos de esta maldita lata para que podamos ir a casa.

―De acuerdo. El elevador va rumbo a la planta baja, para que los técnicos puedan entrar a revisar que todo esté en perfecto orden.

―Gracias ―dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

―Así que… ¿iremos a casa? ―pregunté despreocupadamente.

―¡Claro! ―chilló contenta―. No creerás que me conformaré con un rapidito en el elevador.

_Por supuesto que no_, pensé. _Yo tampoco._

_

* * *

_

Por: **carliitha-cullen**

¿Qué pensaron? ¿Nada escribió más el primero y se acabó? Realmente, aunque he leído varias historias de este tipo, definitivamente no es fácil escribir uno (ni mucho menos publicarlo, jeje). Y me costó horrores sacarlo adelante, aunque ya tenía la idea bien establecida de lo que quería. En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Hay muchas noticias, gente. Primero, ya tenemos una página para que puedan ver nuestras actualizaciones, avances e imágenes de esta historia y de las dos traducciones que tenemos. El link se encuentra en nuestro perfil, dando clic en donde dice **Homepage** si es que no pueden visualizarlo aquí.

**h t t p : / / fftweeties(punto)tumblr(punto)com**

Segundo, estamos nominadas con **Bella Swan: Secuestradora** para los Fic's Fan Twilight Awards, como Mejor Comedia Romántica. Igual, pondremos el link en el perfil, e igual pueden verlo aquí

**h t t p : / / ficsfanstwilightawards(punto)blogspot(punto)com / 2010 / 08 / mejor - comedia - romantica(punto)html**

Simplemente copien los links y pégenlos, sustituyendo los puntos y uniendo todo. Esperamos contar con sus votos.

**.Tweeties**.

¿Comentarios? Da clic en el botón de aquí abajo


	7. Una cucharada de tu postre

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**

Summary: Reencontrarse con viejos compañeros de instituto puede ser muy aburrido, pero las cosas siempre pueden cambiar.  
Pareja: Jacob/Bella.

**

* * *

Una cucharada de tu postre.**

Suspiré un poco antes de volver a acomodarme en la silla. Jacob, mi mejor amigo, se encontraba a mi lado igual de fastidiado que yo; estábamos en una pizzería con nuestros antiguos amigos de instituto, para reconectar ciertas amistades, y nos llevamos la desagradable sorpresa de que su cerebro aún estaba a nivel de un chico de instituto. «Es como si nada hubiera cambiado», pensé, notando la manera en la que a Jessica (aún) le salían corazones por los ojos cuando miraba a Mike, y éste le miraba el pecho a Lauren, quien a su vez estaba babeando por Tyler; Ángela y Ben eran pareja aún, como hacía cinco años, y Eric seguía siendo un amante a la fotografía (era obvio, siendo que quería retratar a la pizza y los refrescos).

Suspiré y sentí que Jacob deslizaba la mano en mi bolsillo para sacar el cajetín de cigarrillos, haciéndome sentir un fuego tenue en mi vientre, luego escuché el clic del encendedor y el olor del humo fue notorio antes de que él se levantara para salir a fumar. Lo seguí ya que no había nadie con quien conversar, los únicos con los que podías entablar una conversación decente eran Ben y Ángela, pero estaban encerrados en su burbuja.

Cuando salí, Jacob volteó; precisamente porque era mi amigo, no podía negar que se veía malditamente sensual con el cigarrillo entre sus labios y el humo moviéndose frente a él. Me acerqué y lo abracé, él me apretó más contra su bien formado cuerpo. Lanzó el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó, para luego meter la mano recién liberada en su bolsillo.

—No sé por qué vinimos a esta mierda de reunión —gruñó—. Todos están o estúpidos o enamorados, lo que es básicamente lo mismo, y la pizza no está lista aunque la pedimos hace bastante tiempo.

—Ha sido una noche del asco —concordé. Él sonrió maliciosamente y deslizó su mano derecha de mi espalda hasta mi trasero, golpeándolo ligeramente segundos después.

—Tendremos que mejorarla más tarde —me dijo, sugerente; acerqué mis nariz a su cuello y la deslicé con lentitud, mordiéndome el labio.

—Entonces, ¿lo de siempre? —pregunté, fingiendo inocencia. Él asintió.

—Ya sabes, —deslizó la mano izquierda a mi cintura—. Cada noche es así. Primero como la cena, luego vas tú.

No me sonrojé, era Jacob quien me hablaba, sólo llevé mi mano a su nuca y me puse de puntillas hasta estar a milímetros de sus labios. Su aliento era de cigarro y algo de alcohol, habíamos tomado unos tragos antes de venir a cenar. Su cabello estaba suave y aún olía a fresa (mi champú, el que tuvo que usar porque se había acabado el suyo). Podía saborear su aliento y nuestros labios se rozaron ligeramente, pero nos separamos al escuchar el sonido de unos pasos que venían hacia la puerta.

Era Jessica, quien nos venía decir que la pizza ya había llegado a la mesa. Encontramos a Tyler devorando un pedazo y a Ángela luchando para despegar el queso del plato. El resto de la cena pasó entre risas de los demás y caricias por debajo de la mesa entre Jacob y yo; el sabor de la pizza era una de las mejores partes de la noche, casi valía la pena la larga espera.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento que compartíamos desde hacía tres años, me senté en el sofá a ver una película. Poco después de que Jacob se sentara a mi lado, lo obligué a buscar el envase de helado que guardábamos en la nevera, era mucho helado, de mantecado, fresa y chocolate.

Will Smith estaba en la pantalla, hablando por teléfono con un hombre ciego, cuando se deslizó un poco de helado por mi barbilla, cuello y clavícula hasta llegar a mi pecho. Sentía la mirada de Jacob sobre mí, ya que la película se la sabía de memoria y no le prestaba verdadera atención, así que lo miré. Sus ojos estaban negros y se me acercó con lentitud desesperante, dejé el envase de helado en el suelo antes de cerrar la distancia entre nosotros.

Mis labios se unieron a los suyos con fiereza, me tomó de la cintura y me colocó sobre él, sentándome en sus piernas; gemí en su boca cuando delineó mi columna vertebral con el dedo índice, estremeciéndome, para luego mover mis uñas por su barbilla. Su chaqueta de cuero dejó de ser un impedimento para mí y le desabroché lentamente los tres botones de su camiseta azul, para luego sacársela por la cabeza. Su cabello se desordenó aún más y llevé mis labios hacia su torso, lamiendo con paciencia cada una de las líneas de éste.

Él me desabrochó el pantalón y bajó los tirantes de mi blusa, dejando mis hombros descubiertos. Chupó con fuerza en mi hombro derecho, intentando dejar una marca, mientras sus manos se abrían paso entre mis bragas. Abrí el botón de su pantalón y bajé la cremallera, acariciando su erección por encima de la tela. Se tumbó sobre mí y me quitó totalmente la blusa, para luego desabrochar el sujetador con los dientes, dejando libres mis pechos que fueron enseguida tomados por su boca.

Mi mano derecha cayó fuera del sofá, llenándose con un poco de helado, poco antes de que le bajara el pantalón por sus musculosas piernas, acariciando su trasero en el proceso.

—Tus manos están frías, joder —gruñó, lanzando mi jean al suelo. Gemí cuando acarició mi intimidad suavemente, él sonrió.

—Es por el helado —dije con dificultad, a lo que él alzó una ceja y extendió su mano hacia el envase. Lo próximo que sentí fue un poco de helado de fresa caer en mi vientre, haciéndome jadear ante el contraste de temperaturas.

—Hoy me tomaré muy literal eso de que seas mi postre —lamió mi vientre, quitando el helado de él, enredé mis manos con fuerza entre sus cabellos negros y sentí su sonrisa contra mi vientre mientras me quitaba las bragas. Bajó la cabeza lentamente hasta mi intimidad y lamió con lentitud, haciéndome estremecer de placer ante su lengua fría.

Sentí sus manos deslizarse por mis muslo, abriéndome las piernas, así que decidí que no podía dejar que tuviera toda la diversión del asunto. Me moví con rapidez hasta llegar al elástico de sus bóxers y los deslicé en un solo movimiento, quedando ambos completamente desnudos. Tomé una cucharada de helado de chocolate que lancé en su espalda baja, casi llegando a su trasero, luego lamí con lentitud esa zona de su cuerpo, deleitándome en el sabor y sus jadeos de pasión.

Poco a poco fuimos llenándonos de helado de distintos sabores que limpiábamos de cada lugar, la película sonaba de fondo pero eso no importaba. El teléfono sonó varias veces y Jessica dejó un mensaje acerca de vernos alguna otra vez, pero nada podría hacer que nos detuviéramos. Era nuestro momento, como cada día.

Las manos se colaban entre los cuerpos, llenas de helado y temblando, mientras él me embestía con fuerza y rapidez. Era profundo y me llenaba completamente, logrando que mi cuerpo se arqueara contra él, mordiéndome los labios para no gritar con demasiada potencia. Gruñí cuando me pellizcó un pezón luego de morderlo, sintiendo una nueva descarga de calor poseyéndome. Encajé mis uñas en la suave y cálida carne de sus hombros, rasguñando un poco esa zona que era tan mía.

Estábamos totalmente pegajosos, pero no importaba. Sentí su lengua moviéndose por mi mandíbula para luego besarme con ardor, demostrándome lo cerca que estaba. Gemí cuando llevó su mano a mi intimidad, incrementando el placer, y pude notar que mis paredes se cerraban en torno a él.

Grité su nombre cuando llegamos al orgasmo, para que luego él cayera sobre mi cuerpo. Estábamos húmedos de sudor y helado, pero lejos de parecerme asqueroso me parecía sensual. Sólo me molesté en colocarme las bragas y su camiseta, él se colocó sus bóxers y nada más.

—Buena película, ¿no te parece? —me dijo, cuando volvimos la vista a la pantalla, donde Will estaba recostado junto a su coestrella. Sonreí con malicia y asentí.

Todavía nos quedaban muchas noches por disfrutar.

* * *

Por: **Hizashii**.

Hola, chicas. Sé que muchas pedían de Carlisle y Esme, pero entiendan que es un poco más incómodo escribir estas cosas de ellos. Es como si escribieras porno con tus tíos, o algo así; sin embargo, yo misma me comprometo a escribirlo más luego. Como ven, ya que estamos comenzando a salir un poco de lo canon-canon, empezamos con algo común como Jacob/Bella.

Esta actualización fue rápida porque ya lo tenía listo y, aunque pensaba subirlo el lunes, me decidí a dejárselos ya porque vi que tenemos sesenta reviews en seis capítulos y eso me hizo muy feliz.

Por otro lado, gente, me gustarían que pasaran por nuestro perfil. Allí está el link para que puedan votar por **Bella Swan: Secuestradora **como Mejor comedia romántica, así como también si le dan clic en "Noticias" los lleva a nuestro tumblr, donde se suben adelantos esta y las demás historias.

Muchos besos a todos. Espero impaciente sus reviews diciendo qué les pareció.

_.Tweeties._


	8. Encuentros fogosos

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**

Summary: Rosalie está en una visita a la estación de bomberos, y para tratar de combatir su aburrimiento decide ir a curiosear por el lugar, encontrándose con un sexy bombero.  
Pareja: Rose/Emmett

* * *

**Encuentros fogosos**

**

* * *

**

Estúpido recorrido a la estación de bomberos. Yo ni siquiera quería venir; no es que quisiera estar en la escuela tampoco, pero no quería venir a esto. Todos mis compañeros estaban caminando y admirando la estación. Yo estaba tan cansada que me separé del grupo, pues no quería escuchar esas estupideces. Me parecía una cosa para niños: la visita a la estación de bomberos. Lo único que faltaba era que nos dijeran que nos tomarían una estúpida foto con cascos y mangueras, para "sentir la experiencia".

Decidí ir a investigar el lugar por mi cuenta. No era una mujer curiosa, pero era mejor que seguir escuchando el aburrido discurso del guía. Encontré una puerta y la abrí. La habitación estaba vacía y era como un dormitorio. No supe que tan cansada estaba en realidad hasta que bostecé ruidosamente. Me acerque a una cama, que era la única con una manta y me acosté. No creo que nadie se de cuenta de que me fui.

Desperté sobresaltada porque sentí la presencia de alguien; y en efecto, ahí había alguien. Un tipo alto, fuerte… y _sexy_. Supe que era un bombero, no porque era atractivo, sino porque llevaba puesto el uniforme. Nadie lo sabía, pero me excitaban los hombres en uniforme.

Me miró y sonrió, mostrando unos adorables e irresistibles hoyuelos. Sentí que mi ropa interior se mojaba con esa encantadora sonrisa. Era tan infantil y sensual.

―No creo que debas estar aquí, ¿sabes? ―me dijo, tratando de sonar serio, pero podía ver ese brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

Juro que cuando escuché su voz me encendí al instante, así que decidí intentar si podía hacer lo mismo con él.

―¿Ah, en serio?, ¿y dónde se supone que debería estar? ―le dije en un tono inocente, mientras me sentaba en la cama. Sonrió y se acercó a mí hasta que se detuvo en el borde de la cama.

―Con tu grupo del recorrido ―dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia mí para ayudarme a levantarme, pero yo no sé de dónde saqué la fuerza para jalarlo hacerlo caer en la cama sobre mí.

―Creo que prefiero quedarme aquí ―le dije―, ya que necesito un bombero ahora mismo con urgencia.

―¿Por qué? ―me contestó con su boca contra mi cabello.

―Porque eres el único que podría apagar el fuego que hay dentro de mi ―le dije mientras lo jalaba de la cara y lo besaba.

Sus labios eran dulces, pero intensos, y sus brazos eran fuertes y los sentía recorrer todo mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer. Sentí que me empezaba a quitar la playera, al mismo tiempo que yo le hacía lo mismo con la suya; se separó un poco de mi y prosiguió con su pantalón, así que yo hice lo mismo, hasta que ambos quedamos completamente desnudos. Sentí sus labios recorrer mi cuello y mi manos viajaron hacia su cabello. Sentí sus labios bajando hacia mi pecho y entonces comenzó a besar mis senos. Juro que pude haberme venido en ese mismo instante, pero lo atraje hacia mis labios. Necesitaba posponer mi orgasmo lo más posible, pero el tipo tenía una boca asombrosa.

Entonces, comenzó a entrar en mí. Era tan grueso y largo, y era mi primera vez y necesitaba acostumbrarme a su tamaño. Ambos gemíamos por la sensación tan placentera, y cuando entró por completo, susurró entre mis cabellos.

―¿Estás bien?

―Si ―le dije―. Por cierto, Soy Rose –añadí entre jadeos. Era estúpido decir esto, sobre todo porque él estaba entre mis piernas, pero me pareció importante que lo supiera a estas alturas de nuestro acto.

―Emmett ―susurró y empezó a moverse dentro de mí. Tal vez él no pensaba que fuera del todo estúpido.

Nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar y sus manos estaban por todo mi cuerpo al igual que las mías. Tenía un cuerpo tan divino, que no podía dejar mis manos quietas en un solo lugar. Y eso, aunado con la sensación de su miembro entrando y saliendo de mi sexo, hacía que fuera una combinación de infarto. Sentía que iba a morir de combustión espontánea si seguía moviéndose con esa deliciosa lentitud.

―Emmett… ―gimoteé como una niña pequeña― más… más rápido, por favor.

―Tus deseos son órdenes, Rose ―dijo con voz grave, aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas.

Chillaba como una posesa, mientras él acariciaba todo mi cuerpo con sus enormes manos con una exquisita delicadeza. Emmett me trataba como si fuera una reina de porcelana, y eso me excitaba aún más. Me gustaba sentirme así de delicada y deseada.

Después de un rato, ya no me pude contener más y me vine con fuerza, y mordí su hombro para no gritar tan fuerte como yo quería. Lo último que quería era que alguien nos descubriera teniendo sexo en una de las habitaciones. A los poco minutos, él me hizo segunda, corriéndose dentro de mí. Dio un par de estocadas más, y con un último gemido salió de mí, rompiendo nuestro contacto. Gimoteé por la ausencia de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Entonces... sentí un par de pequeños brazos jalando mi brazo, con una fuerza sorprendente. Abrí los ojos sobresaltada y vi la cara de Alice con el ceño fruncido. Por la expresión de su pequeña carita de duende, podía decir que estaba realmente encabronada.

―¡Te estaba buscando! Desapareciste del grupo ―dijo entre furiosa y preocupada.

Yo estaba confundida, me miré y estaba completamente cambiada; tenía toda mi ropa puesta, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado, a excepción de que la cama estaba hecha un desastre: las sabanas estaban por todas partes y la almohada tirada en el piso. Me levanté y miré a Alice, tratando de que ella me dijera qué diablos había pasado. Claro que era algo totalmente imposible.

―Discúlpame, es que tenía sueño ―confesé apenada.

―Anda, vámonos antes de que sepan que nos fuimos ―y comenzó a caminar mientras me arrastraba por el brazo tras ella.

Llegamos a donde estaba el grupo, mientras el jefe de bomberos terminaba su discurso.

―Espero que les haya gustado el recorrido y que vuelvan a venir pronto

Alice y yo nos incorporamos, tratando de ser discretas y que nadie notara nuestra ausencia, y comenzamos a caminar tras el grupo. Al dar la vuelta, ya rumbo a la salida de la estación, vi un cuerpo familiar recargado en el camión viéndonos fijamente. Era _él_, Emmett. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y me guiñó un ojo antes de que yo saliera del edificio.

¿Acaso eso había sido un sueño? Si no, tenía que volver al siguiente recorrido. De ahora en adelante, los bomberos me encantaban, sobre todo por esas excitantes mangueras que usaban tan bien…

* * *

Por: **PixieHaleCullen**

Bien, lo prometido es deuda. Llegamos a 70 reviews y subimos el siguiente. Ya estamos trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, así que esperamos sus comentarios. Ya saben, entre más reviews tengamos, más nos motiva para trabajar ;D. Ya hablaremos más adelante de un trato con ustedes, pero por ahora queremos saber sus opiniones (:

Y no se olviden de votar por **Bella Swan: Secuestradora**

**h t t p : / / ficsfanstwilightawards(punto)blogspot(punto)com / 2010 / 08 / mejor - comedia - romantica(punto)html**

Ya saben, cópienlo en su navegador, pónganlo todo junto y sustituyan los puntos. De cualquier manera, el link se encuentra en nuestro perfil.

Besos

**.Tweeties.**


	9. En el bosque

**Disclaimer: Personajes de S. Meyer, solo la trama es nuestra.**

**Summary: En ocasiones el salir a cazar hace que Esme se ponga 'traviesa', y es cuando Carlisle tiene que hacer uso de su 'poder' para controlarla.**

* * *

**En el bosque**

De nuevo la familia Cullen se hallaba realizando una divertida carrera por ver quien llegaba primero hasta donde se encontraba el delicioso oso que habíamos olido. Emmett era quien más rápido corría, pero eso no le aseguraba ser el primero. Alice podía ver segundos antes que camino tomaría su hermano, pero Edward sabía su plan a la perfección. Incluso Jasper y Rosalie podían ganarse al oso; si Emmett era atrapado por un guiño de su esposa seguro quedaba fuera, y Jasper con su magnífico poder, podía hacer sentir a sus hermanos tan cansados como para dejarle el camino libre. Esme y yo los seguíamos hasta atrás. Quizá también nosotros teníamos posibilidad de ganarles, pero era mucho más divertido ver a nuestros hijos corriendo y jugando entre ellos.

De repente, Esme se alejó de mí, comenzando a correr más rápido aún. Fruncí el ceño ante su repentino cambio de velocidad y apresuré el paso intentando alcanzarla. Cuando logré correr a su lado, giró su cabeza agitando su suave cabello cerca de mi rostro. El olor a caramelo invadió mis fosas nasales, provocándome pensamientos poco apropiados, pero en cuanto guiñó un ojo, perdí la cabeza. Esme pasó veloz por mi espalda colocándose a mi lado derecho, logrando en el camino, darme un apretón en los glúteos. La voltee a ver sorprendido, y una sensual sonrisa apareció en sus delicados labios. Lo mejor era desviarnos un poco de los chicos; mi Esme estaba siendo una chica traviesa.

Pasé a su lado acariciando su brazo levemente, y empecé a correr hacia el oeste. No voltee hacia atrás, pero sabía que su cara no era más que de confusión. Corría y saltaba entre los enormes pinos, en un segundo estaba parado en la tierra, y al siguiente en las copas. Parecía un juego de escondidillas, y si bien el punto era jugar un rato a escondernos y perseguirnos, era imposible perdernos realmente. Podía oír claramente las risas de Esme muchos metros tras de mí, también yo iba riendo a carcajadas; a veces éramos mas infantiles que nuestros chicos.

Cuando faltaban solo un par de kilómetros para llegar a los acantilados, noté que las risas habían desaparecido. Supuse que solo lo había hecho como táctica de distracción, así que seguí corriendo hasta llegar al final del bosque, encontrándome solo, sin rastro de Esme. Me crucé de brazos y giré en torno a mi mismo, aguzando la vista por si la veía escondida por ahí. Nada. Iba a empezar a correr d regreso cuando un ruido atrajo mi atención hacia la espesura del bosque; estaba seguro de que era ella, podía sentir cerca su olor. Trataba de encontrarla entre las ramas, pero cuando creía que lo había hecho, sus chillidos me llegaban desde atrás, la muy traviesa me estaba haciendo dar vueltas como estúpido; increíblemente yo me estaba divirtiendo.

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme mejor en los sonidos, y fue cuando capté el ondear de alguna tela hacia mi lado derecho. Rápidamente me giré y tomé impulso para saltar en esa dirección, pero inmediatamente después de que mis pies se despegaran del suelo, un pequeño bulto me derribo cayendo sobre mí.

"¿Creías que podrías escaparte de mí, saltamontes?" dijo con sus labios muy cerca de los míos. Estaba sentada a horcadas sobre mi tórax, con sus piernas a cada lado de mi cintura y sus manos apretando fuertemente mis muñecas para que no pudiera levantarme.

"Sé que nunca podré escapar de ti, no quiero hacerlo. Y menos cuando te portas así, chica mala" susurré levantando la cabeza, hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron levemente. El primer gemido acababa de escapar.

"Agh. No te recomiendo portarte mal también, te puede ir muy mal". Presionó sus suaves labios sobre los míos, pero cuando abrí ligeramente la boca, mordió mi labio inferior jalándolo un poco. Esme no hacía esas cosas muy a menudo, me tenía muy sorprendido su actitud. Muy sorprendido, y muy excitado. Una de las sonrisas mas sexys que había visto, estaba adornando su rostro; estaba satisfecha sabiendo que había logrado objetivo, ponerme en _ese_ estado. Estiró un poco sus piernas y pensé que se iba a levantar, sin embargó, empezó a torturarme restregando su muy húmedo centro contra mi pene, tan erecto que casi rompía mis pantalones.

"Dios, Esme. Para de hacer eso, por favor" jadee.

"¿Qué cosa, amor? ¿Esto?" preguntó mientras se frotaba mas fuerte aún.

"Esme…" gemí.

"¿Mmm?" Sus gemidos solo hacían que me calentara más. Cogí fuerzas y me levanté para hacerla girar y acostarme sobre ella.

Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa, así que no perdí tiempo y la besé, invadiéndola con mi lengua que degustaba su exquisito sabor. Sus manos en seguida comenzaron a buscar los botones de mi camisa siguiendo por el cinturón y la bragueta de mi pantalón, mientras yo me encargaba de dejarla sin una prenda sobre su glorioso cuerpo. Cuando no teníamos ni un trozo de tela encima, me detuve a admirar toda su belleza, y al fijar mi mirada en sus ojos, noté un leve rastro de inseguridad.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Acaso la traviesa Esme cambió de parecer?"

"La traviesa Esme sigue aquí, solo que algo preocupada por ser descubierta por sus hijos haciendo el amor con su padre" respondió mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo. No pude contener la risa.

"Pues se tendrá que aguantar señorita, porque me ha contagiado su mala conducta y no pienso quedarme con las ganas. Además, esto lo hace mas emocionante" Siempre había tenido esta 'fantasía'; hacerlo en medio del bosque, entre toda la naturaleza, con el sonido las hojas callendo y con la probabilidad de ser descubiertos por algun excursionista. ´me había planteado la situación un par de veces, pero nunca imaginé que sería así de excitante.

"¡Carlisle!" contestó riendo conmigo.

"Te amo" me dijo.

"Y yo a ti, mi amor"

Abrí sus piernas gentilmente, para después introducirme en su intimidad. Mis manos acariciaban cada contorno de su piel, y mi boca se dividía entre sus labios y sus rosados y duros pezones. La penetraba con fuerza, provocando que las hojas secas bajo ella, volaran a su alrededor cada vez que empujaba contra ella. Levanté la cabeza y vislumbré un tronco recién caído unos metros adelante. La tomé de la cintura y me levanté para cargarla y caminar -aún dentro de ella- hacia el tronco. La recosté sobre este y seguí embistiéndola. Era una vista preciosa, su hermoso cuerpo bajo el mío, y al fondo, la inmensidad del océano. Mirar hacia el horizonte era como mirar mi futuro al lado de mi mujer; a ninguno le podía ver el final.

Después de algunas estocadas más, alcanzamos el orgasmo; y después de varios orgasmos, decidimos volver a casa. Seguro los chicos ya tenían horas esperándonos, y conociendo su imaginación tan creativa, era mejor irnos preparando para los comentarios incómodos y las 'divertidas' bromas, sobretodo por parte de Emmett.

"Hey. ¿Crees que la traviesa Esme aprendió la lección de no portarse mal con Carlisle?"

"Hummm. Quizá un poco, pero creo que tendrás que castigarla más seguido para que aprenda a no torturar a hombres tan apuestos"

"Ugh… Creo que el bosque nos llama de nuevo" susurré en su oído, colocándome a su espalda y presionando mi –otra vez duro- pene en medio de su trasero.

"Sí. Creo que acabo de _sentir_ a la madre naturaleza tocándome la espalda baja"

* * *

**Por: Dessie, recién Mrs. Pepper xD**

**Aprovechando… Gente, por cuestiones de seguridad cambié mi usarname, ahora es ese de ahí arriba Pero ustedes sigan llamandome Dessie ;)**

**Sé que tardamos mucho en comparación con las actualizaciones anteriores, pero bueh, entramos a clases, que mas explicación? u.u Lo sentimos, y esperamos que les haya gustado la nueva fantasía. ¿A quién no se le ha antojado hacerlo en medio del bosque? xD Mil gracias por sus lindos reviews, chicas hermosas! Besos de parte de todas las Tweeties ;)**


	10. Ejercitándome con el instructor

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**.

Summary: A Bella nunca le había agradado ir al gimnasio, pero hasta que aprende la nueva rutina del sexy instructor, hacer ejercicio resultaba la cosa más placentera.

Pareja: Edward/Bella.

* * *

**Ejercitándome con el instructor

* * *

**

Era la cuarta semana que iba al gimnasio, y si bien mi cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado al esfuerzo físico, aún me seguía resultando de lo más complicado que había hecho en mi vida. Con lo descoordinada que soy, y mi nulo equilibrio, no entiendo como sigo con mi cuerpo _casi_ intacto. Sin tomar en cuenta la docena de moretes que tenía esparcidos por el cuerpo, gracias a las horribles pesas y aparatos con los que hacía ejercicio, realmente daba gracias al cielo porque mi cabeza siguiera en su lugar. Llegué al gimnasio gracias a un estúpido reto, prometiéndome que no pasaría de un día antes de que me fuera para no volver jamás. ¿Por qué seguía aquí? Fácil. Por mi instructor.

Juro que nunca había visto a un hombre más guapo y con mejor cuerpo que el entrenador Cullen. Era alto, y aunque tenía cada músculo bien marcado y bien desarrollado, seguía conservándose esbelto. Su rostro era más bello que el del dios griego más guapo que pudiera existir, tenía unos labios bien rellenos que tentaban a besarlo, unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda en los que podías perderte fácilmente y siempre traía su broncíneo cabello despeinado y un poco húmedo por el sudor del ejercicio. Siempre me habían dado asco los tipos que sudaban, pero Edward Cullen podía sudar y seguir oliendo exquisito y viéndose como recién salido de algún comercial de tv.

Su turno era el que más se llenaba de mujeres, pero por alguna extraña razón solo a mí me entrenaba personalmente. Nunca había querido emocionarme creándome falsas ideas del porqué yo era la única con la que interactuaba, pero era inevitable fantasear con que yo le gustaba a Edward. Era tan difícil concentrarse en los ejercicios, pues él siempre hacía sus actividades en frente o a un lado de mí, además de que llevaba puestos unos provocativos pantaloncillos que se adherían a su piel. Por más que me repetía mentalmente que no volteara a ver su entre pierna, siempre me atrapaba a mí misma haciéndolo sin darme cuenta. Según mi poca experiencia, se veía que el tipo estaba muy bien dotado y sumándole esos movimientos de caderas que hacía cuando realizaba lagartijas, debía ser también muy bueno en la cama.

Hoy me tocaba trabajar con los músculos de los brazos. Así que tomé las pesas de 4 kilos que el instructor me dio y lo seguí a la parte trasera del gimnasio, donde se encontraban unas bancas sobre las cuales debía sentarme para realizar los ejercicios. Sin embargo, él no se detuvo ahí. Siguió caminando y traspasó las gruesas puertas blancas que separan a la zona de spinning del resto del gimnasio. La enorme habitación estaba vacía, solo nos acompañaban el frágil zumbido del aire acondicionado y la suave música ambiental, y ahí frente al gran espejo que abarcaba toda la pared frontal, se encontraba verticalmente una acojinada banca roja.

"Creo que haz avanzado mucho en estas cuatro semanas, Isabella. Tienes un cuerpo maravilloso que cada día se pone mejor, pero pensé que podía enseñarte una nueva rutina de ejercicio que además de ser muy eficaz es muy placentera." Mientras hablaba su mirada recorría mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, sus ojos se tornaron de un tono más oscuro y su mano permanecía firme en mi cintura.

"Eh, gracias. Me parece buena idea" respondí.

"Ponte de frente al espejo y coloca una pierna sobre la banca. Justo así. Ahora, apóyate con este codo y con esta mano sujeta la pesa. Espalda recta, linda" La posición en la que había quedado era un tanto sugerente, prácticamente mi trasero y mi centro habían quedado expuesto para él y podía su proximidad, cosa que me perturbaba un poco. "Bien, Isabella. Vas a elevar ese brazo flexionándolo mientras lo haces".

"¿Así está bien?" pregunté.

"Un poco más arriba, así" contestó. Intenté hacerlo como me había indicado, pero me distraje viendo por el espejo, como se deleitaba con la excelente vista de mi culo, que la pose le proporcionaba. Inesperadamente, en vez de molestarme, me excitó. El rió suavemente y tomó mi mano entre la suya, colocándose a mi lado. "Tendré que enseñarte más detalladamente"

En el instante en que su duro miembro rozó mi muslo, supe hacia donde iba encaminada la dichosa rutina, pero no lo detuve. Era algo que venía deseando desde la primera vez que lo vi, y ¡joder!, claro que quería follar con el instructor Cullen.

El gemido que se escapó de mis labios, fue todo lo que Edward necesito para continuar su labor. Frotaba su enorme erección contra mi ya muy húmedo centro y sus manos enseguida estaban masajeando mis senos y pellizcando mis pezones por encima de la blusa de poliéster. "Edward" jadee, rogando por que me penetrara, entonces bajó mi short de lycra junto con las panties hasta mis rodillas y comenzó a acariciar mis pliegues lentamente, llegando al clítoris para tomarlo entre su pulgar e índice y apretarlo con delicadeza. Mis ojos estaban cerrados a causa del placer y de no ser por la música seguramente hubieran escuchado mis gemidos en el cuarto de al lado.

De un solo y rápido golpe, sentí la gran polla de Edward penetrarme hasta el fondo. Entraba y salía casi por completo, fuerte pero ahora lento, haciendo que ambos disfrutáramos increíblemente del gran placer que sentíamos. Varios minutos después sentía el nudo a punto de explotar en mi vientre, mis paredes cada vez se cerraban más en torno a él, y podía sentir su pene haciéndose sorprendentemente más grande. Hasta que llegó el momento en que no pudimos detenerlo y ambos nos corrimos al mismo tiempo.

"Eso ha sido magnífico, Isabella" me dijo mientras nos acomodábamos la ropa.

"No sé si ahora pueda conformarme con la hora diaria de ejercicio" contesté.

"¿Qué te parecen las clases a domicilio?" respondió con una seductora sonrisa.

* * *

**Por: **_**Mrs. Pepper **_(antes DessieCBCWCDF).

Bueno people, después de meses sin actualizar, aquí tienen nuevo capítulo! A nombre de todas las Tweeties, les pido disculpas, porque sé que esperan ver actualizaciones más seguido. Pero pasa que una vez entrando a clases, a la mayoría nos resulta complicado escribir con frecuencia. Les aviso que probablemente tarden en leer otro capítulo, aunque tampoco puedo decirles que este será el último, porque ideas tenemos un montón, solo falta encontrar tiempo para plasmarlas. Por el momento espero que les haya gustado y que nos dejen reviews. Besos, girls! :)


End file.
